Mills' Company
by Greys-a-ouat
Summary: Emma Swan, jeune femme de 18 ans, se trouve un emploi par hasard chez Mills' Company où elle fait la rencontre d'une bande de gens fort sympathique et de sa patronne, Miss Mills, pas très commode, mais terriblement sexy.
1. Chapter 1

_C'est ma première fanfiction, alors s.v.p. soyez indulgent. De plus, je ne suis pas certaine de mon «__r__ating», donc s'il n'est pas bon, dites-le moi. :) En espérant que cela vous plaira. Ah! Et aussi, je fais mon possible pour les fautes, alors s'il y en a encore, je vous demande pardon. _

**Chapitre 1**

C'était son premier jour à son nouvel emploi. Elle avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique afin de se ramasser assez d'argent pour pouvoir payer ses études. Elle ne savait pas encore en quoi, mais bon, elle voulait faire des études. Elle était dans l'autobus pour se rendre à son nouveau travail quand le stress embarqua. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. En fait, elle avait eu ce poste un peu par hasard. En effet, elle voulait aller porter son CV dans un poste de police afin de voir comment c'était à l'intérieur pour savoir ainsi si ce métier l'intéressait réellement. Par contre, lorsqu'elle arriva pour le donner au poste, elle aperçu le père de son ex et elle n'eut pas le courage de rester plus longtemps. En sortant, elle fonça dans une jeune femme et échappa son CV par terre tandis que l'autre demoiselle échappa son café sur celui-ci. Elle s'était excusée des milliers de fois et lui avait dit que pour se faire pardonner elle allait recopier son CV pour le donner à son employeur qui cherchait justement une employée. Elle l'avait donc recontacté quelques jours plus tard pour lui dire qu'elle avait le poste et qu'elle allait commencer lundi à huit heures. Elle lui avait alors demandé pourquoi et comment elle avait eu l'emploi sans passer d'entrevue ou quelque chose du genre. Celle-ci lui avait alors répondu de façon évasive un truc du genre : «elle ne rencontre personne».

Le bus s'arrêta où elle devait débarquer, elle sortie donc du monde de ses pensées et du bus par la même occasion. Une fois dehors, elle regarda son petit papier sur lequel était écrit le numéro de l'immeuble. Elle dû faire deux fois l'allée retour de la rue pour enfin trouver le bon endroit, si bien qu'il était rendu 7 :59 lorsqu'elle poussa la porte pour entrer. L'intérieur était sublime et super classe tout était dans les tons de blanc, noir, gris et rouge. Elle ne savait pas du tout où aller et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'aller poser une question à l'accueil, la fille qu'elle avait croisée devant le poste de police lui prit le bras et l'amena jusque dans l'ascenseur où elle cliqua sur le bouton menant au 25e étage, le dernier.

-Tu es en retard (elle regarda sa montre) vraiment en retard.

-Je suis désolée, je me suis un peu perdue en chemin, mais écoute ce n'est pas si grave que ça il n'est que 8 :05.

-Hum, c'est que tu ne la connais pas, ça se voit.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs je ne te connais pas plus. Alors, autant se présenter. Je suis Emma. Emma Swan.

-Mary Margareth Blanchard.

-Alors, depuis combien de temps tu travailles là ?

-Depuis bientôt deux ans.

-Et est-ce que tu aimes ça ?

-Non, mais ça paie les factures.

Emma était à cours d'idée de conversation, alors elle resta silencieuse un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que Mary Margareth commençait à sérieusement stressée. Elle tenta donc de la calmer.

-Hey, pourquoi t'es aussi stressée, je lui dirai que c'est de ma faute si on est retard, que je me suis perdue et que ça n'arrivera plus. De toute manière ce n'est pas 5 minutes qui vont…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une salle ouverte où était disposée des dizaines de bureau de travail avec ordinateur dernier cri. La pièce était parfaitement décorée, les tons de celle-ci étaient les mêmes que ceux au premier étage. Emma n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa contemplation qu'on la rappela à l'ordre.

-Emma, la terre appelle la lune, il faut que tu suives Ruby, elle va te montrer le bureau de Miss Mills, tu dois la rencontrer d'abord. Je te laisse, j'espère qu'on se verra pour le dîner. Bonne chance !

Elle lui fit un sourire et partie s'installer sur un des bureaux. Ruby était une jeune fille d'environ le même âge qu'Emma, elle avait des cheveux noirs aux mèches rouges relevés en chignon. Elle portait une paire de jeans propre et un chandail sobre noir et gris. Emma eu la vague impression que ce n'était pas du tout son style.

-Tiens, c'est là, t'a juste à t'asseoir, elle va sûrement te convoquer dans pas long. Ah, et bonne chance, t'auras juste à te dire que c'est un moment dure à passé, mais fais toi pas d'idées, elle est toujours comme ça, sauf que là, ça va être pire parce que t'es en retard.

Elle lui fit un sourire et partie.

Emma ne comprenait pas, elle n'était en retard que de 10 minutes, mais ce n'est pas un drame. Ça pouvait arrivé de se perdre.

Elle profita de ce moment pour regarder les lieux. Il n'y avait que quatre pièces à cet étage, une grande salle ouverte où étaient installés les bureaux de plusieurs personnes comme Mary Margareth et Ruby, deux salles de bains, une pour les hommes et une pour les femmes et finalement, il y avait le bureau de Miss Mills. Elle se mit à observer les employées, ses futures collègues et elle remarqua deux choses. Un, il y avait que des filles et deux, tout le monde était habillé dans le même style que Ruby. Elle commença à avoir des doutes quant à son nouvel emploi, à savoir si elle avait bien fait d'accepter. Finalement, elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être si pire que ça et de toute manière, elle avait terriblement besoin d'argent.

Une vieille dame aux cheveux gris ouvrit la porte du bureau et étrangement, pendant 5 secondes tout au plus, Emma fut déçue. Celle-ci la fit entrer, à l'intérieur il y avait un bureau du même genre que ceux dans la grande pièce, un ordinateur, quelques chaises, mais ce qu'Emma remarqua aussitôt fut ce qui était écrit sur une autre porte derrière le bureau : Miss Mills. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que la vieille dame qui l'avait «accueilli» n'était pas Miss Mills.

-Miss Mills vous attend, vous n'avez qu'à entrer dans son bureau.

À cet instant, Emma sentit un stress monter en elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Miss Mills était une jeune femme d'environ 26 ans, donc de 8 ans son aîné, elle avait des cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux noisette. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge vif et de ce qu'Emma pouvait voir, elle portait un chemisier à manches longues blancs. Miss Mills déposa ses lunettes sur son bureau et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Emma déglutit en sentant le rouge monter sur son visage.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir Miss … ?

-… Swan, Miss Swan, Emma Swan !

-Très bien Miss Swan, vous êtes très en retard et je ne tolère aucun retard. C'est pourquoi une personne avisée sait qu'il faut toujours arriver 15 minutes à l'avance. Alors quand je vous dis 8 heures, vous n'arrivez pas 15 minutes en retard, mais 15 minutes à l'avance.

-Ah, mais je peux vous expliquer pour le retard, c'est qu'en fait je me suis perdue et …

Miss Mills l'a coupa.

-Je ne veux pas savoir la cause de votre retard Miss Swan, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que vous ne le soyez plus à l'avenir. Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre à la porte. Bon, alors Miss Swan vous aurez le bureau #7 à côté de Miss Blanchard. Elle vous expliquera la marche à suivre. Vous travaillerez de 8h à 17h avec une heure de pause pour manger et votre salaire sera de 20$/heure. J'espère que cela vous convient parce que je ne le changerai pas pour vous. Rappelez-vous que vous n'êtes qu'une employée et donc si je vous demande de faire des heures supplémentaires vous dites oui. Je ne tolère aucun écart de comportement et donc, ne vous avisez pas d'en faire. Finalement, le code vestimentaire. Levez-vous je vous pris.

Emma se leva et Miss Mills la regarda de haut en bas s'attardant particulièrement à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Finalement, après un temps qui paru interminable à Emma, elle la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux plus voir cette veste rouge ni vos jeans déchirés et encore moins vos bottes. La seule chose potable est votre chandail, mais encore là …

Emma se sentait offusquée et elle commençait à trouver le comportement de Miss Mills un peu trop déplacé.

-Je suis désolée si mon linge ne vous convient pas, mais moi je l'aime, je suis bien dedans, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de le mettre pour la seule raison que vous ne voulez plus le voir ! Vous n'avez qu'à regarder ailleurs si ça ne vous plaît pas !

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ça ne met plaît pas ?

Emma la regarda comme éberlué, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique là. Si bien qu'elle perdit le file de ses pensées. Miss Mills la regardait avec un regard de quasi prédatrice, ce qui rendit Emma mal à l'aise et la patronne dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle esquissa un léger sourire moqueur avant de poursuivre.

-Alors, comme je disais, vous ne porterez plus ces vêtements, sinon et bien sinon il y aura des conséquences. Je veux que vous portiez du linges propres de couleur noir, gris ou blanc si possible et pas de jeans troués ni de veste en cuir. Je ne veux pas de jupes en haut du genou ni de camisoles et pas de décolletés. Finalement, les cheveux sont attachés et si je vous prends à les avoir lousses, je les coupe. Est-ce clair Miss Swan ?

Emma ne fit que hocher la tête trop perturbée par les événements survenus plus tôt. Elle s'en allait vers la sortie quand la jeune brune l'interpella.

-Miss Swan, vous ne semblez pas avoir compris ce que je vous ai dit plus tôt. Vous avez les cheveux détachés.

Elle se leva et Emma eut peur pour ses cheveux. Miss Mills du le sentir puisqu'elle tenta presque de la rassurer.

-Du calme Miss Swan, je ne vais pas vous les couper tout de suite, je voulais simplement vous donner un élastique.

Elle le lui tendit et c'est à ce moment qu'Emma remarqua plus en détail la tenue de sa patronne, elle portait une jupe noire qui finissait un peu en haut du genou et sa chemise blanche permettait une belle vue sur un léger décolleté. Emma ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le regard figé sur la poitrine de son employeur tout en s'attachant les cheveux.

-Miss Swan, vous êtes au courant que mes yeux se trouvent plus haut ?

Emma le visage rouge tomate leva les yeux fit un sourire gêné et quitta le bureau aussi vite qu'elle le put. Une fois dans la grande salle, elle respira un bon coup et se dirigea vers son bureau, le numéro 7.

Une fois assise à sa place, Mary Margareth et Ruby se précipitèrent à son bureau.

MM - Et puis ? Comment ça s'est passé ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop démoralisée ou triste, parce que si tu veux j'ai des mouchoirs …

E - Haha, c'est gentil, mais non je crois que je vais m'en sortir sans mouchoirs.

R - Mais alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? Allez raconte !

Emma leur raconta ce qui s'était passé et omis de mentionner les quelques moments qui pouvaient porter à confusion. Après son récit, Mary Margareth regarda l'heure et partie chercher le travail qu'Emma allait devoir faire.

R - Ce soir, on sort Mary, Ashley, August et moi, alors si tu veux venir avec nous ça serait chouette. En plus, ça te permettrait de connaître le monde qui vive le même enfer que toi avec Miss Mills. Ça te dit ?

Emma n'ayant rien à faire de ses soirées ne put qu'accepter l'offre.

Elle était entrain de travailler quand elle se mit à penser à la tenue de son employeur. Elle ne respectait pas les lois qu'elle avait elle-même créées. Un boss ne doit-il pas montrer l'exemple ? De plus, pourquoi était-elle si sévère avec ses employées ? Et pourquoi, elle n'embauchait que des filles ? Tant de questions sans réponses… Mais Emma se dit qu'elle avait l'année pour découvrir tous ses mystères. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il n'était que neuf heures et que déjà elle s'était fait deux nouvelles amies, s'était fait chialer par sa patronne, eu de nombreuses fois le visage rougi par la honte, mais par dessus tout elle avait vécu des moments, encore confus dans sa tête, avec une des femmes les plus sexy qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bon, premièrement, merci grandement pour vos reviews, ainsi que pour vos follows, j'apprécie énormément. Deuxièmement, je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine, soit le jeudi ou le vendredi. Troisièmement, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse, mais sachez que j'ai fait mon possible. Bref, j'espère fortement que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes et qu'il vous plaira. _

Il est à noter qu'au Québec on devient majeur à l'âge de 18 ans.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Cela faisait à peine trente minutes qu'Emma avait commencé à travailler sur les dossiers que Mary Margareth lui avait donnés que déjà Miss Mills sortait de son bureau en trombe.

Ruby qui était installée au bureau juste à côté d'Emma lui fit un signe de la tête et lui chuchota :

-Quelqu'un a des ennuis …

Mais juste au moment où Emma allait lui répliquer quelque chose, Miss Mills arriva où son bureau.

-Miss Swan, je ne vous paye pas à jacasser avec vos collègues. Vous ne devriez pas commencer à prendre de mauvais plis. (Emma ne réagit pas.) Allez ! Travaillez !

Emma se remit au travail. Miss Mills se dirigea alors au bureau de Mary Margareth.

-Miss Blanchard, j'avais espéré qu'après deux ans de travail vous ayez enfin compris les règles.

-Mais Miss Mills je les ai compris.

-Ah oui ? Alors, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi ce matin vous avez commencé à travailler 10 minutes en retard ?

-Euh … oui… oui …bien sur, je ... hum … Emma … hum…

-Oui Miss Blanchard ? Je vous écoute, mais s.v.p. ayez un discours cohérent.

Emma se leva alors de son bureau.

-Miss Mills, c'est de ma faute, comme j'ai essayé de vous l'expliquer ce matin je suis arrivée en retard et Miss Blanchard m'attendait à l'entrée afin que je sache où aller.

-Oh comme c'est gentil de votre part de prendre sa défense Miss Swan, mais sachez que Miss Blanchard n'avait en aucun cas besoin de vous attendre. Une personne qui ne veut pas arriver en retard ne vous aurait pas attendu, elle serait montée directement et aurait commencé à travailler.

-Mais elle a juste été gentille, vous n'allez tout de même pas la punir devant tout le monde pour avoir été 10 minutes en retard !

-Miss Swan, vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de juger mes interventions. Je suis la patronne, donc je prends les décisions et je décide que Miss Blanchard sera suspendue 10 jours sans salaire. Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à dire contre ça Miss Swan ?

-Oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

-Je répète. Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à dire contre ça Miss Swan ?

-Non.

-Bien, c'est ce que je souhaitais entendre.

Elle se retourna et regarda Mary Margareth dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction et puis, fière de son coup, regagna son bureau.

-Je suis désolée Mary, tout ça c'est de ma faute.

-Non, ça va, ça va … C'est juste que je me demande comment je vais faire pour arriver si je n'ai pas de salaire pendant 10 jours.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux, de combien t'as besoin ?

-Ce n'est pas d'argent que j'ai besoin, mais d'une colocataire…

-Haha, parfait ! Alors, j'emménage quand ?

Mary Margareth, surprise, lui sourit.

-Oh ! Et bien quand tu veux !

-Alors ça sera ce soir, je n'en peux plus de mes _colocs_, alors je suis bien contente de les quitter et si du coup ça t'aide, alors tant mieux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaire, alors ça ne sera pas long.

À 17 heures, Emma n'avait toujours pas fini ce qu'elle devait faire pour le lendemain, elle décida donc de rester un peu plus tard pour les terminer. Une fois fait, elle ferma son ordinateur et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Presqu'arrivée, elle remarqua que la porte allait se refermer, elle décida donc de courir et réussi à entrer de justesse dans l'ascenseur.

-Miss Swan.

Emma fit un bond, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Miss Mills dans l'ascenseur à cette heure, elle croyait qu'elle avait quitté comme tous les autres à 17 heures.

-Oui, miss Swan aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, je prends l'ascenseur comme tout le monde.

-Oh, oui, je sais, je suis désolée, seulement je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir à cette heure-là.

Miss Mills regarda sa montre.

-Mais il n'est que 18h, vous saurez que j'ai l'habitude de partir encore plus tard que ça, seulement aujourd'hui j'ai pris assez d'avance pour pouvoir finir à cette heure-ci et vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là à cette heure ?

-Je n'avais pas terminé tout ce que j'avais à faire.

-J'espère que vous saurez augmenter votre vitesse, parce que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de travail à faire aujourd'hui.

Le reste du «trajet» se fit dans le silence.

Au moment de sortir de l'ascenseur, Miss Mills l'interpella.

-Miss Swan, vous devriez faire attention à où vous vous assoyez, vous avez une tache sur la poche arrière de votre jeans.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortie. Emma se rendit à la salle de bain afin de savoir si ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai et il se révéla qu'elle avait bel et bien une tache. Elle essaya de la nettoyer, mais sans grand succès. Après un moment, elle voyait bien que la tache ne dissiperait pas, alors elle décida d'arrêter de frotter et d'aller prendre le bus.

Un fois assise à l'intérieur, elle remarqua qu'elle avait un message de Mary Margareth qui lui disait qu'elle serait là vers 19 heures avec une voiture afin de la déménager. Elle vivait en ce moment dans un appartement avec trois autres filles qui ne la supportaient pas, il lui serait donc facile de partir. De plus, elle savait très bien que ces filles avaient hâte qu'elle parte. En effet, elles désiraient avoir plus de place pour elle et trouvaient Emma rabat-joie. Alors, aller vivre chez Mary-Margareth était une très bonne idée compte tenu de la situation.

Emma, au fur et à mesure que le bus roulait, se perdit dans le monde de ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'amène à sa nouvelle patronne, Miss Mills. Elle la troublait. Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'elle avait une tache ? Est-ce qu'elle lui matait les fesses durant leur descente en ascenseur ou voulait-elle simplement être gentille en le lui mentionnant ? Était-elle seulement intéressée par les filles ? Emma ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Devait-elle en parler à quelqu'un ? Non, définitivement pas. Elle devait attendre d'en savoir plus, après tout peut-être se faisait-elle simplement des idées.

Emma venait de finir son dernier carton quand on frappa à la porte. C'était Mary-Margareth, elle avait amené avec elle ses voisins, sept petits hommes. Ce qui s'avéra très utile, surtout leur camion qui leur permis de ne faire qu'un voyage. Une fois installée chez sa nouvelle colocataire, Emma ne savait plus trop si elle voulait sortir, il faut dire qu'elle était fatiguée de son déménagement éclair.

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

-Tu peux entrer Mary.

-Alors, tu veux sortir ou pas ? Parce que ça serait le temps d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard.

-Hum, d'accord, laisse-moi prendre ma veste et on y va.

Mary-Margareth lui sourit et sortie.

Emma avait décidé d'y aller surtout pour Mary-Margareth, elle se sentait coupable de sa suspension de dix jours.

Arrivées au bar, Mary-Margareth et Emma rejoignirent la table où Ruby et diverses autres personnes étaient déjà installées. Ruby fit les présentations, ainsi Emma fit la connaissance d'August et d'Ashley. Ils avaient l'air forts sympathiques et August était très bel homme.

Au- Alors comme ça t'es la nouvelle ?

E – Et oui !

Au - Et puis, comment tu trouves Miss Mills ?

E – Ah, sévère, définitivement !

Emma avait décidé de jouer le jeu de celle qui déteste sa boss, puisqu'en fait, elle ne savait pas trop comment décrire Miss Mills. Quoi qu'après la conséquence qu'elle avait donnée à Mary-Margareth, personne ne pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas sévère.

R- Bienvenue dans le club !

Emma lui sourit.

E- Je reviens, je vais me chercher une bière. Mary, t'en veux une ?

MM- Ah, oui, s.v.p. Faut bien que j'oublie cette journée !

Emma se rendit au bar et commanda deux bières au serveur.

Il lui tendit deux bières et un morceau de papier.

E- C'est quoi ça ?

S- Mon numéro.

Emma le regarda un peu perplexe.

S- Quoi ? Un serveur n'a pas le droit de donner son numéro à une jolie femme ?

Emma lui sourit.

E- Emma.

S- Graham. Appelle-moi quand tu veux.

Il lui fit un sourire. Emma l'examina un peu du regard et remarqua qu'il était très mignon. Elle lui rendit son sourire et retourna à sa table.

R- Alors, Emma ? On se fait draguer ?

E- Quoi ? Graham ? Ah, il m'a juste donné son numéro.

As- Tu devrais l'appeler. Il est très sexy.

E- Et bien, si tu le trouves sexy, pourquoi tu ne l'appellerais pas ?

Ashley lui montra sa main et Emma remarqua aisément la bague à son annulaire gauche.

R- Hé ! Regardez qui est là !

Tous les individus à la table se retournèrent et Emma reconnue aisément Miss Mills, mais que diable faisait-elle dans un bar ? Il semblait à Emma que ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

E- Elle vient souvent ici ?

MM- Disons que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on la voit ici, mais je ne dirais pas qu'elle vient souvent.

Emma se retourna pour voir où était Miss Mills. Elle remarqua que celle-ci était assise au bar et qu'elle était en grande conversation avec Graham.

E- Miss Mills et Graham se connaissent ?

R- Dit donc ! T'en pose pas mal des questions sur Miss Mills … Oui, ils se connaissent à chaque fois qu'elle vient ici, elle discute au bar avec lui.

E- Ah, ok.

Emma décida de ne plus poser de questions sur sa patronne pour le reste de la soirée, question de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons.

Après une bonne demi-heure à discuter de tout et de rien, August se leva.

Au- Bon ! Souhaitez moi bonne chance !

As- Ah, non pas encore ! Tu sais bien qu'elle va te virer encore comme un vulgaire objet.

E- De quoi est-ce qu'on parle là ?

R- August a pour habitude de toujours aller draguer Miss Mills quand il la voit et elle a pour habitude de toujours le renvoyer en le faisant se sentir comme un moins que rien.

E- Alors pourquoi tu continues à le faire si elle n'accepte jamais tes avances ?

Au- Parce qu'elle est si … fantastique et intelligente et que je me dis qu'un jour elle n'en pourra plus et qu'elle finira par céder.

E- C'est bien de faire preuve d'imagination August, mais quand on est enfant. Là, t'es adulte, revient dont sur terre.

August lui sourit et se dirigea vers le bar.

R- Désolée Emma, mais fais-toi s'en pas, il n'écoute personne.

Emma se tourna pour voir August et comme tout le monde l'avait prédit, il se fit revirer sans la moindre gentillesse.

August revint s'asseoir à la table, un sourire triste pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Au- La prochaine fois ça marchera peut-être …

E- Ah, s.v.p. August, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je tiens assez à toi pour ne pas vouloir que tu te ridiculises une autre fois, alors je t'en pris ne refait plus ça.

Au- Ouais, t'as raison, je devrais me résigner…

_Bzzz, Bzzz_.

R- C'est à qui le cellulaire qui vibre ?

Tout le monde vérifie son _cell_.

E- Ah, c'est le mien, désolée.

Elle vérifia son écran _: Entre nous, j'aurais préféré que se soit toi qui vienne me draguer. )_

Emma releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Miss Mills pendant un bref instant, mais ce moment fut assez long pour qu'Emma sache que le message venait d'elle. C'est alors que celle-ci se leva et quitta le bar.

Le reste de la soirée fut plutôt banale et rempli de conversations anodines qui permirent à Emma de connaître un peu mieux ces gens qu'elle appréciait déjà. Mary-Margareth et elle quittèrent le bar vers deux heures du matin.

Arrivée à l'appartement, Emma se coucha, mais elle ne s'endormit qu'une heure plus tard ayant trop de difficulté à penser à autre chose qu'à sa patronne et à ses propos forts déstabilisants.

_DRING ! DRING ! DRING ! _

Emma regarda l'heure sept heures. Sa nuit avait duré tout juste quatre heures et elle était morte de fatigue. Malgré tout, elle décida de se lever et d'essayer de trouver des vêtements adéquats. Elle dénicha, un t-shirt blanc et des jeans foncé presque noir. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et mit une vieille paire d'espadrille qu'elle n'avait pas portée depuis des années.

Elle sortie de sa chambre et prit le petit déjeuner en silence par peur de réveiller Mary-Margareth. Elle sortie à 7 : 35, l'appartement n'étant pas très loin de là où elle travaillait. Elle décida de jogger pour se mettre en forme. Arrivée, elle regarda l'heure et s'aperçue qu'il était 7 : 50. Décidément, il faudrait qu'elle jogge tous les matins si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Mary-Margareth habitait peut-être moins loin qu'elle, mais elle n'était pas très proche non plus, ou du moins pas aussi proche qu'Emma le pensait.

Elle prit l'ascenseur, monta au 25e et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain des dames pour s'éponger un peu le visage. Elle avait eu chaud et elle avait oublié d'apporter du linge de rechange.

La porte s'ouvrit.

E- Oh Ruby ! Dieu merci ! T'aurais pas du parfum ou un truc du genre à me prêter, j'ai couru pour arriver ici et là, j'ai l'impression de dégager des mauvaises odeurs.

R- T'as couru ? Dit donc, tu ne serais pas folle par hasard ? Haha, oui, j'ai du parfum. Tiens (elle lui tendit), mais mets-en pas trop.

E- Merci.

Elle en mit un peu et lui redonna. Ruby l'observait intensément et pendant quelques secondes Emma eu peur qu'elle fasse comme Miss Mills.

R : T'as vraiment mauvaise mine.

E- Oh ! Comme c'est gentil de ta part de me dire ça Ruby, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Ruby ignora son commentaire sarcastique.

R- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'un certain serveur t'aurait suivi jusque sous tes draps ?

Emma lui lança un regard sévère.

R- Bin quoi ? Moi en tout cas, j'aurais bien aimé que tu m'y amènes …

Emma eu un léger soubresaut, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas et ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle décida de changer de sujet.

E- Dit, comment Mary arrive ici le matin ?

R- Oh ! … Elle a un scooter, tu devrais t'en acheter un aussi ou lui emprunter le sien pour les 10 prochains jours, ça t'éviterait d'avoir à courir.

E- Ouais, t'as raison, je vais lui demander.

R- Bon, on devrait commencer à travailler, sinon on va être en retard et je n'ai pas envie d'être privée pendant dix jours de mon salaire.

Elles rirent un peu et sortirent de la salle de bain et ce, sans savoir qu'une autre personne avait assisté à l'intégralité de leur discussion.

Une fois assises à leur bureau respectif, Emma ressenti un petit malaise.

R- Hé ! Je vois bien que tu es mal à l'aise avec ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais sérieusement c'était juste pour niaiser, je ne suis pas intéressée. Je pensais que tu allais trouver ça drôle. Je sais, j'ai un humour de merde, mais bon. Je suis désolée, à l'avenir je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire de ce genre.

E- C'est correct ! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette réplique.

_Cloc ! Cloc ! Cloc ! _

Des bruits de talon se firent entendre.

R- Elle arrive …

Emma eu à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà Miss Mills l'interpella.

- Miss Swan, mon bureau.

Emma se leva, Ruby lui murmura un léger «bonne chance» et elle suivit sa patronne jusque dans son bureau.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à tous, encore une fois un gros merci pour vos reviews et vos follows, j'espère que vous continuerez d'en faire. Aussi, désolée pour les fautes restantes. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop. :)_

**Chapitre 3**

Une fois à l'intérieur, Miss Mills referma la porte et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Emma resta debout à la fixer.

- Je vous en prie Miss Swan, assoyez-vous.

Emma prit place sur l'une des chaises en avant du bureau.

- Y'a un problème ?

- Oui, Miss Swan, il y a un problème. Vous voyez ce que je dois faire ?

Elle lui pointa un paquet de feuilles sur son bureau.

- Quoi ? Les compter ?

- Miss Swan, je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire, ce que je vous dis est sérieux.

- Alors soyez plus clair. Vous l'étiez bien hier soir.

Miss Mills lui fit un sourire quelque peu enjôleur.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi Miss Swan, je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les propos directs, il faut dire que vous n'avez pas répondu à mon SMS d'hier soir…

Emma vira au rouge.

Miss Mills eu un petite rire, fière de son coup.

- En fait Miss Swan, je dois recommencer tous vos dossiers d'hier.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai dû rester plus tard pour les finir et je me suis vraiment forcée !

- Peu m'importe que vous vous soyez forcée pour les faire ou pas, ou encore le temps que cela vous a pris, il reste qu'ils ne sont pas bien faits.

Elle se leva et se plaça derrière la chaise d'Emma, puis, elle avança sa tête jusqu'à avoir sa bouche où l'oreille de son employée.

Une fois qu'elle fut assez près, elle lui chuchota :

-En fait, Miss Swan, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas vous virer.

Avec la proximité de leur deux corps, Emma n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle était en terrain coulant et elle ne désirait pas tomber.

-Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à me renvoyer.

Miss Mills se releva sur le champ, surprise par la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle était comme décontenancée, il faut dire qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Emma savait bien, à la vue du silence qui planait dans la pièce, que sa réplique avait eu de l'effet et que sa patronne ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Et bien, Miss Mills, vous êtes subitement devenue muette ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non, simplement je vous laissais du temps pour que vous réalisiez pleinement les conséquences de votre agissement. (Elle se déplaça pour faire face à Emma) Vous êtes renvoyée.

- Quoi ? Pour vrai ? Simplement parce qu'à ma première journée je n'ai pas réussi comme une pro ? Je vous trouvais sévère, mais là, c'est limite la folie votre affaire ! Vous allez voir…

Emma se fit couper par les lèvres de sa patronne sur les siennes. Leur baiser eu un drôle d'effet sur Emma. Elle en voulait plus, elle voulait plus qu'un chaste petit baiser. Alors, elle entreprit de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de la brune, mais celle-ci lui en bloqua l'accès.

- Du calme Miss Swan. Vous n'êtes pas encore prête.

Miss Mills se retourna et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Emma, de son côté, était bouche-bée, ainsi que rouge tomate, un peu gênée de son geste. Mais que venait-il de se passer ?

-En fait, Miss Swan, si vous m'auriez laissé finir au lieu de faire l'enfant, vous auriez su que je vous virais pour vous offrir un autre poste.

-Très bien, je refuse. Merci.

Emma se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Miss Swan, je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien comprise.

- Je crois en fait que j'ai très bien compris.

- Je vous conseille fortement de vous rasseoir Miss Swan. (Emma ne bougea pas.) Tout de suite.

Emma s'avança vers le bureau de sa patronne, mais ne s'assit pas.

- Alors, expliquez moi.

- Vous allez accepter ce nouveau poste Miss Swan, sinon il y aura des conséquences fâcheuses.

Emma ne savait plus trop quoi choisir, d'un côté elle voulait rester pour comprendre cette femme, percer ses mystères, mais de l'autre, sa patronne avait le don de la mettre dans des situations pas possible. Aussi, il y a avait une question d'argent, Emma en avait besoin pour pouvoir payer ses études futures. Bref, elle n'aurait qu'à s'éloigner de sa boss, ce qui ne serait pas facile étant donné que celle-ci était la femme la plus attirante qu'Emma n'avait jamais connue.

- Ce poste … il consiste en quoi ?

- Vous serez un peu comme mon assistante et ma secrétaire, vous occuperez le bureau qui se trouve juste en sortant.

- Celui de la vieille dame qui m'avait fait entrer dans votre bureau ?

Miss Mills lui fit un signe de tête en guise d'approbation.

- Mais elle va s'installer où si je prends son bureau ?

- Miss Swan, vous êtes au courant que, quand on est assez âgé, une retraite s'impose ?

- Oh !... Euh, oui… bien sûr… Alors, je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer quelques trucs que vous devez savoir. Premièrement, j'exige un café noir sur mon bureau quand j'arrive le matin, sinon je n'ai pas d'autre demande spéciale de ce genre. Vous allez devoir prendre mes rendez-vous, ainsi que mes appels, vous allez assister aux réunions avec moi et vous allez devoir me rendre quelques petits services quand je vous le demanderai. À part de ça, je ne vois pas d'autres choses, vous pouvez commencer en prenant possession de votre nouveau bureau et en vous formalisant avec mon horaire, ainsi que votre nouvel environnement.

- Très bien, merci pour ce nouveau poste Miss Mills.

Emma se dirigea vers la porte.

- Oh et miss Swan, j'oubliais, avant de faire ce que je vous ai dit, allez donc prendre une douche et revenez après. Je préfère que mes assistantes dégagent une bonne odeur.

Emma sortit et se rendit directement où l'ascenseur afin d'aller se laver. Ruby, l'ayant vue sortir, se précipita sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'entrer dans la cabine.

- Alors, comment ça été ?

- Oh ! Bien. Enfin, je crois. Elle m'a offert un nouveau poste que j'ai accepté.

- Ah, oui ? Lequel ?

- Celui d'assistante, secrétaire, je sais pas trop, celui qu'occupait la vieille dame où le bureau de miss Mills.

- Oh… Emma… est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle est partie ?

- Ouais, elle a pris sa retraite.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle a été virée, miss Mills l'a virée.

- Quoi ? Mais elle vient de me dire qu'elle avait pris sa retraite.

- Il faut croire qu'elle t'a mentie.

- Tu sais pourquoi elle l'a virée ?

- Oh, tu sais, miss Mills n'est pas forte des explications…

- Bon, je dois y aller, il faut que j'aille prendre une douche.

- Ah, ouais, bonne idée, mon parfum camouffle peut-être l'odeur, mais il ne la fait pas disparaître.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Emma y entra.

Elle jogga une fois de plus pour retourner à son appartement.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain.

-Emma !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Dis-moi pas qu'elle t'a renvoyée dix jours sans salaire toi aussi !

- Oh, non, je te raconterai en sortant de la douche ok ?

-Ah, oui, d'accord.

Emma ferma la porte et prit sa douche. En sortant, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre afin de trouver des vêtements appropriés. Elle dénicha au fin fond de sa commode une pair de culotte noire et un t-shirt blanc. Malheureusement, une fois habillée, Emma remarqua que son chandail était beaucoup trop décolleté. Elle tenta donc de poursuive ses recherches, mais elle ne trouva rien.

- Mary, t'aurais pas un t-shirt blanc à me passer, lui est trop décolleté.

- Oh, ouais, il l'est pas mal, haha. Mais je ne crois pas que mes vêtements vont te faire, tu es plus mince que moi.

- Ah, s'pas grave, je ne veux juste pas avoir miss Mills sur le dos encore une fois.

_BZZ ! BZZ ! BZZ !_

- Je crois que c'est ton cell Emma.

Elle l'attrapa et vérifia son écran : _Dépêchez-vous, Miss Swan, je parie que vous n'avez pas envie de goûter à une de mes conséquences…_

- Bon, Mary, je n'ai pas le temps, je vais juste me mettre un foulard pour cacher mon cou, mais tu me passerais pas tes clés de scooter s.v.p. Je l'utiliserais, ça ferait vraiment bien.

- Ouais, bien sûr.

Elle partie chercher ses clés et les lui tendit.

- Merci, à plus.

Arrivée au 25e étage, Emma se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne afin qu'elle ne lui donne pas de conséquences pour avoir arrivée en retard.

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

-Entrer.

- Bonjour Miss Mills. C'était simplement pour vous dire que j'étais arrivée.

- Oui, merci Miss Swan, mais j'ai pu le remarquer par moi-même.

-Oui, hum… désolée.

Elle était sortie quand Miss Mills l'interpella.

-Miss Swan, le foulard c'est pour ... ?

- Oh, c'est que … hum… et bien…

-Oui, miss Swan, je vous écoute…

Emma ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer, elle était quelque peu gênée de la situation, alors sur un coup de tête, elle décida d'enlever son foulard, offrant une vue plus que généreuse sur son décolleté à sa patronne.

Miss Mills fixa donc la poitrine d'Emma, le visage plein de désir. Emma, mal à l'aise face au regard de sa boss envers elle, décida de remettre son foulard.

- Oh et bien Miss Swan, vous connaissez les règles … Bien que la vue que votre chandail offre soit très agréable, il ne reste pas moins que vous avez enfreint le règlement.

- Oui, je sais, je suis désolée…

Miss Mills la regarda dans les yeux et Emma eu peur des conséquences suivant un manquement au règlement…

- Retirez votre foulard. Je veux être la seule à profiter de la vue. Que je ne vous vois pas vous balader sur l'étage sans votre foulard, sinon des conséquences suivront.

Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était complètement abasourdie.

- Oh et miss Swan, ne refermez pas la porte en sortant… je vous ai à l'œil.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Emma réussit enfin à bouger pour se rendre à son nouveau bureau. Elle s'assit et tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de reprendre ses esprits.

À 17 heures, Emma n'en pouvait plus, tellement que si elle aurait pu, elle serait sortie de l'édifice à la course.

Elle n'était pas fan des tensions et durant toute la journée, elle avait dû en tolérer une immense.

MM- Et puis, ta journée ?

E- Oh, s.v.p. est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas en parler ?

MM- Oh… oui, oui ! Bien sûr… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ?

E- On va boire un verre, j'en ai besoin.

MM- D'accord, tu veux que j'appelle Ruby et les autres pour qu'ils nous rejoignent ?

E- Comme tu veux, tant que j'aille ma bière.

Une fois dans le bar, Emma remarqua que Graham travaillait, mais ce qui l'a surpris le plus fut le visage de son amie au moment de leur arrivée.

E- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

MM – Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a un air étrange depuis que t'es arrivée de travailler, pas moi.

E – Ah, Ah ! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose, tu es sur la défensive. Alors, dit-moi ce qui te tracasse.

MM- Bon, d'accord. Tu vois le gars là-bas, dans le coin ?

Elle pointait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui était franchement très séduisant, personne ne pouvait le nier.

E- Oui, je le vois, alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

MM- Et bien, il vient parfois au travail pour réparer des trucs comme les ordinateurs… et on échange quelques regards… Il est tellement beau et il a les yeux si bleus, mais pas un bleu trop clair, non, un beau bleu comme le ciel… Ah, et en plus, il est super gentil, quand Ruby avait échappé son crayon une fois, il lui avait ramassé pour le lui redonner, elle a eu droit a un splendide sourire de sa part… La chanceuse… Ah, et puis, l'autre fois…

E- Ok Mary, je t'arrête là. J'ai saisi, tu l'apprécies et tout le tralala, mais comment il s'appelle ? Tu lui as parlé au moins ?

Mary-Margareth la regarda, gênée.

MM- Il s'appelle David, mais je ne connais pas son nom de famille et … non … je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole…

E- Quoi ? Et t'es déjà aussi accro ? Mon dieu, il doit avoir un charme fou !

MM- Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai comme eu le coup de foudre pour lui.

E- Tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler.

MM- Non, Emma, je ne me sens pas prête encore, je ne saurais vraiment pas quoi lui dire.

E- Ah, allez Mary ! J'suis certaine qu'une fois que ça sera fait, tu vas être fière de toi.

MM- Non Emma. Je n'irai pas. Je vais y aller seulement quand je vais être prête et pour l'instant, je ne le suis pas. Alors, on peut changer de sujet s.v.p ?

E- D'accord, alors … hum… est-ce que t'as dit à Ruby, August et Ashley de venir nous rejoindre ?

MM- Oui, ils ont dit qu'ils arrivaient.

E- Ah, chouette.

À cet instant, Emma ressentie un malaise, ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Alors Emma se leva.

E- Je vais me chercher une bière et je t'en prends une aussi… J'crois qu'on en a besoin toutes les deux.

E- Deux bières s.v.p.

G- Je t'amène ça tout de suite Emma.

Il lui tend deux bières.

E- Alors, combien ça fait ?

G- Un rendez-vous.

E-Quoi ?

G- Quoi, quoi ? Il y a rien qui t'empêche de sortir un soir avec moi, à ce que je sais, tu n'es pas en couple…

Il avait raison, elle n'était pas en couple, mais d'une certaine manière Emma avait l'étrange impression que si elle sortait avec Graham, elle allait trahir sa patronne… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle accepta de souper avec lui le lendemain. Miss Mills la prenait pour son objet, alors pourquoi se préoccuper de ce qu'elle en pensera ? De tout façon, comment pourrait-elle le découvrir ?

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un calme plat. Ruby avait fini un peu pompette et Mary lui avait appelé un taxi pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Ashley ne cessa de parler de son mariage et du fait qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant. Mary-Margareth, comme à son habitude, écoutait plus qu'elle ne parlait. August, lui, ne fit pratiquement que _texter_ durant toute la soirée, refusant de dire à qui il envoyait tous ses SMS. Emma, pour sa part, suivait la conversation dans ses grandes lignes, elle était plutôt dans la lune, ne cessant de penser à toute cette histoire entre elle et miss Mills. Ils se quittèrent vers onze heures, la conversation n'ayant plus de jus.

À son réveil, Emma redoutait sa journée de travail. Elle ne voulait pas croiser sa patronne de peur que la tension soit toujours là. Alors, elle s'organisa pour mettre un col-roulé noir, question de ne pas prendre de chance.

Emma, assise à son bureau, entendit le son lui indiquant que sa patronne arrivait.

- Miss Swan.

- Miss Mills.

- Oh, Miss Swan, allez me faire photocopier le dernier dossier que je vous ai envoyé, j'aurais besoin de copies.

Emma se dirigea vers la photocopieuse et constata que celle-ci était brisée.

- Euh… Miss Mills, excusée moi de vous dérangez, mais la photocopieuse est brisée…

- Vous n'avez qu'à appeler monsieur Nolan, son numéro est inscrit dans votre ordinateur.

- D'accord, merci.

- Oh et Miss Swan, le col-roulé, c'est pour cacher un suçon qu'un certain serveur vous a fait ou pour me punir de vous avoir trop observée hier ?

Emma était bouche-bée, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre.

- Vous savez miss Swan, quand je vous ai dit que je vous avais à l'œil, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air … (Elle l'observa un instant, la dévorant des yeux avant de cacher son regard de prédatrice pour revêtir celui de patronne) Maintenant, allez travailler.

Emma trouva aisément le numéro de monsieur Nolan, elle lui téléphona et lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, elle constata avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait du David de Mary-Margareth. Emma alla l'accueillir et lui montra la photocopieuse.

- Ouais, je vois ce qui cloche, je devrais être bon pour la réparer en deux heures.

- D'accord, alors en attendant je vais rester jaser avec vous.

- Si vous voulez.

- Alors, est-ce que vous venez souvent ici ?

- T'as vraiment pas trouver de meilleures phrases pour commencer la conversation ?

Il rit un peu, Emma aussi. Elle était adossée à la table quand celle-ci bougea, ce qui lui fit perdre son équilibre et elle dû se retenir en attrapant le bras de David, ce qui eu pour conséquence de rapprocher considérablement leur visage. C'est ce rapprochement que miss Mills remarqua, lorsqu'elle passa par là.

- Oh désolée.

- Pas grave, je suis bien content de vous avoir évité de tomber par terre.

- Ouais, merci de m'avoir rattrapée…

David lui sourit.

- Pour répondre à ta question, je viens à chaque fois qu'un objet électronique brise.

- Et … est-ce que tu as remarqué … disons … quelqu'un … lorsque …

- Oui, j'ai remarqué une jeune femme, mais … mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question là ?

- Disons que … j'ai une amie qui vous apprécie beaucoup et elle aimerait bien pouvoir sortir avec vous.

- Et cette amie c'est vous j'imagine ?

- Quoi ? Moi ? Non, non, non … C'est vraiment une amie, elle s'appelle Mary-Margareth. Elle travaille ici… seulement elle s'est fait renvoyée pour une période de dix jours.

- Et elle ressemble à quoi votre amie ?

- Elle a les cheveux courts noirs, ses yeux sont pers…

- Je crois que votre amie est la fille que j'ai disons … remarquée…

Emma prit un bout de papier et écrivit un numéro de téléphone dessus.

-Tenez, appelez-la, ne soyez pas gêné, je vous assure qu'elle dira oui. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot.

- Mais vous ne vouliez pas rester jaser avec moi tout à l'heure ?

- Ouais, mais maintenant j'ai les infos qu'il me fallait.

Elle lui sourit et partie s'installer derrière son bureau.

Vers seize heures cinquante cinq, Emma reçut un appel.

-Allô !

-Salut Emma, c'est Mary, je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais manger pour souper, j'irais faire l'épicerie en fonction.

-Ah, désolée Mary, mais j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

-Avec qui ?

-Le serveur, Graham.

-Ah, c'est vrai, tu me l'avais dit hier, désolée. Bonne soirée.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Elle raccrocha.

- Miss Swan ?

- Oui, miss Mills ?

- Vous travaillez ce soir. J'ai besoin de vous pour certains trucs.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis pas sensée toujours finir à dix sept heures ? Parce que je me suis prévue une soirée vous savez et …

- Miss Swan, il n'y avait pas de question dans ce que je viens de vous dire. Vous travaillez ce soir, un point c'est tout.

Emma se résigna, elle savait très bien qu'elle allait travailler pareil ce soir et ce peu importe à quel point elle argumentait avec sa patronne.

- Jusqu'à quelle heure ?

- Je ne saurais vous dire miss Swan, néanmoins, annulez vos plans de ce soir, je doute que vous ayez le temps de les réaliser. Alors, allez vous installer dans mon bureau, je vais commander notre souper et je vous dirai ce qui en est.

Emma allait s'asseoir dans le bureau de sa boss et appela Graham.

- Allô !

- Graham ?

-Emma ?

- Je ne pourrai pas ce soir.

-Comment ça ?

- Ma boss me retient au bureau. Désolée. Une prochaine fois ?

- Oui, bien sûr, une prochaine fois…

Elle raccrocha. Elle avait bien vu au son de la voix de Graham qu'elle lui avait fait de la peine, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle lui avait menti. Elle devait vraiment travailler ce soir.

Miss Mills revint s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Je nous ai commandé du chinois, j'espère que ça vous convient.

-Oui, ça va. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ce soir ?

-Discutez.

-De quoi ?

-Mais de nous ma chère.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour! Merci énormément pour vos follows et vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur, vous ne savez même pas à quel point. Alors, comme à mon habitude, je vais vous aviser qu'il y a probablement encore des fautes. Bref, j'espère fortement que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu._

**Chapitre 4 **

_Je nous ai commandé du chinois, j'espère que ça vous convient. _

_Oui, ça va. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ce soir ? _

_Discutez. _

_De quoi ? _

_Mais de nous ma chère._

* * *

- Quoi ? Nous ? Mais en quoi il pourrait y avoir un nous ? On s'est à peine embrassée !

Miss Mills eu un petit rire, mais quelque part, Emma avait perçu de la tristesse dans son regard.

- Je vois que cet événement vous a marqué Miss Swan.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Je sais.

Emma ne comprendrait décidément jamais cette femme. Elle lui lance un nous, comme ça ! Sans explication ! Est-ce parce qu'elle croit qu'elle sorte ensemble ? Non ! Voyons ! Ça serait absurde ! Miss Mills n'est pas folle, en tout cas pas au point de croire en une relation qui n'existe pas. Quoi qu'Emma savait très bien qu'elles entretenaient une «relation» pour le moins étrange. Elle ne savait pas d'ailleurs si elle appréciait ou non cette attirance qu'avait sa patronne pour elle. Elle était certainement attirée par miss Mills, mais au point de parler de nous… Elle n'en était pas certaine.

Emma avait l'impression que sa boss la regardait comme si elle analysait chaque parcelle de son visage avec le plus grand intérêt.

- Miss Swan, je vais vous posez quelques questions et je veux que vous y répondiez le plus fidèlement possible. Ne vous en faites pas, chacune de mes employées est passée par là …

- Vous n'allez pas expliquer le nous, hein ?

- Et bien, comme vous avez pu l'apprendre à l'école, miss Swan, le nous est un pronom que l'on utilise pour parler à la première personne du pluriel.

Emma soupira.

- Alors, première question : quel est votre statut civil ?

- En quoi c'est utile pour la job, mon état civil ?

- Vous n'avez pas à poser de questions, miss Swan. Vous n'avez qu'à y répondre.

- Célibataire.

- Êtes-vous du style à vous mariez ?

- Certainement.

- Êtes-vous vierge ?

- Oui.

Miss Mills eu un léger soubresaut et regarda Emma de la tête au pied avec encore plus de désir que d'habitude. On aurait dit que le fait qu'elle soit vierge l'excitait beaucoup.

- Êtes-vous attirée par les femmes ou les hommes ?

- Par les individus.

Miss Mills lui fit un signe de la main lui indiquant d'élaborer plus sa réponse.

- Je me fou du sexe de la personne, ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce qu'elle est à l'intérieur.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, c'était le livreur. Miss Mills le paya et il repartit.

Elles mangèrent en silence et à la fin du repas, Emma se risqua à poser une question.

- Vous n'avez pas réellement posé toutes ces questions aux autres employées hein ?

- Soyez réaliste miss Swan, vous êtes de loin la plus agréable à regarder.

Emma rougit, décidément elle ne s'habituera jamais au côté direct de son employeur.

- Alors, dans ce cas, à partir de maintenant c'est chacune notre tour de poser une question.

- J'accepte, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que vous portiez un chandail décolleté demain. J'ai besoin de me rincer l'œil.

Elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

- D'accord. Alors, quel est votre prénom ?

Miss Mills lui sourit.

- Celui que tu gémiras quand je te ferai l'amour.

Emma rougit au point d'être comparable à une tomate.

- J'adore quand tu rougis.

- Sérieusement, s.v.p. Quel est votre prénom ?

- Regina.

Wow ! Emma réalisa à quel point c'était mieux que n'importe qu'elle nom qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Regina. Reine. Ça lui allait si bien. Il est vrai que quand on la regarde, on peut facilement s'imaginer qu'elle était une reine dans une autre vie.

- C'est magnifique.

- Et bien, tu remercieras ma mère.

Emma ne comprit pas le ton rigide que dégageaient ces dernières paroles. Elle avait pourtant été gentille en disant qu'elle aimait son prénom. Néanmoins, elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de moi la première fois que vous m'avez vue ?

Emma regarda Regina droit dans les yeux et lui dit le plus sincèrement possible :

- Je vous ai trouvé incroyablement séduisante et belle. Je crois sincèrement que je n'ai jamais vu de femme plus jolie que vous dans toute ma vie.

Maintenant, c'était miss Mills qui rougissait.

Emma ressentit tout à coup l'étrange sensation de vouloir à tout prix se rapprocher de sa patronne. Alors, elle se leva et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Regina l'observait un petit sourire en coin. Emma se mit à califourchon sur la brune, la regarda dans les yeux et approcha son visage de celle-ci. Une fois leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Emma s'arrêta. Un téléphone venait de sonner. Elle se releva donc pour voir si c'était le sien. Hé non ! C'était celui-ci de miss Mills.

- Allô ? (…) Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha, regarda miss Swan dans les yeux et sortit.

Emma repartit donc en direction de son appartement.

Une fois là, elle trouva Mary-Margareth assise sur le divan. Elle tenait son téléphone fermement.

- Ça va Mary ?

Elle se tourna vers Emma les yeux pleins d'eau.

- Voyons, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'est David, il m'a téléphoné ce matin pour me donner rendez-vous… J'étais si heureuse… Mais il m'a rappelé y'a 5 minutes pour me dire qu'il annulait, qu'il déménage demain… parce qu'il a perdu son emploi…

Emma l'a pris dans ses bras et tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de la consoler.

Une fois Mary endormit, Emma alla se mettre au lit.

_BIZ ! BIZ ! BIZ ! _

Elle s'étira le bras pour attraper son cellulaire et regarda son écran : « J'espère que vous avez profité du fait d'être sur moi miss Swan, parce qu'il est hors de question que ça se reproduise. Je préfère être au-dessus et entre vous et moi, on sait très bien que c'est moi la patronne. »

Le lendemain, comme promis, Emma avait mis un décolleté.

Comme à son habitude, elle entra dans l'immeuble, pris l'ascenseur, monta au 25e étage, sortie de celui-ci et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de sa boss, un café noir à la main.

Elle rentra, le déposa et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, miss Mills lui fit signe, tout en parlant au téléphone, d'attendre quelques minutes. Emma s'assit donc sur une des chaises en face du bureau de sa patronne. Regina raccrocha.

- Je suis contente de voir que vous avez tenu parole.

Elle avait le regard fixé sur le décolleté d'Emma.

- Je savais que si je ne le faisais pas vous alliez vous faire un malin plaisir à me pourrir la vie.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je suis si méchante que ça ?

- Disons que je préfère ne pas prendre de chance.

Une fois de plus, Emma vit s'afficher d'une manière subtile un brin de tristesse sur le visage de Regina.

- Retournez travailler maintenant. Je ne vous paye pas à rien faire.

Emma se releva et continua à travailler.

On aurait dit que ces derniers jours, elle commençait à découvrir un autre côté de sa patronne, un côté qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Emma fut soudain prise d'une envie pressante. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain. Au moment de se laver les mains, une personne ouvrit la porte. Miss Mills. Emma lui fit un léger sourire et ouvrit le robinet. Sa patronne s'avança vers elle et ferma le robinet. Elle continua de s'avancer et Emma recula, jusqu'à temps que son dos soit contre le mur. À ce moment là, Regina s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés. Puis, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Venez dîner avec moi.

Emma ne réagit pas, trop obnubilée par leur proximité et par le doux parfum de sa patronne. Alors, Regina mit sa main sur le sexe de la blonde. Celle-ci laissa échapper un léger gémissement à peine audible.

-Venez dîner avec moi.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle pouvait aller encore plus loin, Emma accepta d'un signe de tête. Alors, la brune recula et lui prit la main pour l'amener où la porte de la salle de bain. Puis, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui sourit. Emma lui sourit en retour, un peu perturbée par le changement de comportement soudain de la brune. Celle-ci lui lâcha la main et ouvrit la porte. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois à l'intérieur de celui-ci, elles se placèrent côte à côte et attendirent.

- On va où ?

- Dîner, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure miss Swan. À moins, que vous ne l'ayez pas entendu sous le son de votre léger gémissement.

- Je n'ai pas gémi.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant miss Swan, je vous ai entendu.

- Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

- Miss Swan, ne faites pas des promesses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir. De plus, je suis sur que vous serez ravi de savoir que j'adore les femmes qui gémissent sous mon toucher.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Emma se sentit quelque peu gênée.

- C'est juste que vous m'avez prise par surprise.

-Miss Swan, n'essayez pas de vous trouvez des excuses. Avec ou sans surprise vous auriez réagi de la même façon.

- Je n'en suis pas certaine.

Regina se retourna alors pour faire face à Emma et l'a regarda dans les yeux.

- Je m'apprête à vous pousser contre le mur, à coller mon corps au votre, à vous donner des baisers dans le cou et à mettre ma main sur votre sexe.

Emma eu à peine le temps de déglutir que déjà sa patronne était contre elle, une main entre ses jambes et sa bouche contre son cou. La blonde ne pu se retenir de laisser échapper un minime gémissement. Une fois le son entendu, miss Mills se recula et arrêta tout ce qu'elle faisait.

- Vous voyez la surprise n'a rien à voir l'a dedans.

Elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Elles sortirent et embarquèrent dans la voiture de la brune, une belle Mercedes noire.

Elles entrèrent au restaurant et furent assignées à une table discrète dans un coin.

Une fois leur repas commandé, Emma ressentie un léger malaise à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans l'ascenseur. Elle avait aimé ça.

- Alors, miss Swan, tout va bien avec Graham ?

Graham. Emma l'avait complètement oublié.

- Oh, oui, oui, je suppose. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé c'était pour annuler notre rendez-vous.

- Donc, vous n'êtes pas au courant de la nouvelle.

- Quelle nouvelle ?

- Je ne vais pas être celle qui vous l'annonce miss Swan. Vous devriez l'appeler, il vous le dira.

Le serveur arriva avec leur plat.

S- Est-ce que vous désirez quelque chose d'autre ?

Il observait intensément Emma, surtout son décolleté et Regina le remarqua.

R- Non, mais il semble que vous désirez quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers Regina, le visage quelque peu rougi par la honte.

S- Quoi ? Non… moi ça va.

Il lui sourit.

R- Et bien ce n'est pas ce qui m'a semblé quand vous étiez hypnotisé par le décolleté de cette jeune femme.

S- Quoi ? (Il se tourna vers Emma qui était mal à l'aise avec la situation) Je vous jure que je ne matais pas vos boules madame.

R- Comme c'est charmant. Allez, déguerpissez avant que je vous fasse virer pour voyeurisme.

Le jeune serveur couru presque vers les cuisines tant il était gêné par la situation.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligée de faire ça. Ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'il me regarde les … seins. C'est un adolescent plein d'hormones, c'est normal.

- Et bien, moi ça m'a dérangé, il n'avait pas d'affaire à vous observer de la sorte.

- Vous le faites bien vous.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était l'acte en soi qui me dérangeait, mais le fait que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui le fasse.

Emma lui sourit. Bon dieu, elle commençait à réaliser à quel point sa patronne était jalouse et possessive. Quelque part, elle trouvait ça exagéré et un peu épeurant, mais de l'autre, elle appréciait de voir qu'elle tenait à elle à ce point. De plus, il faut dire que ça l'excitait, mais ça, il était hors de question qu'elle le lui dise.

Emma ne rejetait pas l'idée d'un nous, mais un nous d'amour, pas un nous de sexe. Elle avait envie de connaître l'amour, le grand, le vrai, mais elle doutait qu'elle puisse le trouver avec Regina, elle qui était si charnel, si froide et si directe. Quoique dans la salle de bain, elle lui avait montrée son autre côté, celui qui plaisait tant à Emma, celui qui a poussé sa patronne à lui donner un baiser sur la joue et à lui tenir la main.

Durant le reste du dîner, la conversation tourna autour du boulot.

Vers trois heures, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de son bureau sans cogner. Emma allait rouspéter en lui disant que personne n'entrait sans frapper, quand elle remarqua qui venait d'entrer. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon d'environ 7 ans. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les mêmes yeux que Regina. Il était vraiment très mignon.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Henry. Est-ce que ma maman est dans son bureau ?

Emma était bouche-bée. Comment sa patronne pouvait-elle avoir un enfant ? Elle qui était si prédatrice. Elle réalisa donc que le côté qu'Emma aimait chez elle était son côté maternel, humain.

- Hum, bonjour. Oui, elle est dans son bureau. Est-ce que tu veux que je l'informe que tu es là ?

- Non, merci.

Il entra dans le bureau et Emma, trop curieuse, se mit à écouter leur conversation.

H- Bonjour maman.

R- Bonjour mon chérie, alors l'école ça bien été ?

H- Oui, j'ai même fait un dessin pour toi, tu veux le voir ?

R- Oh, il est magnifique Henry, je vais l'accrocher sur le réfrigérateur quand on va arriver à la maison.

Emma cessa d'écouter et se prit à vouloir connaître cette femme qui parlait avec son fils.

Miss Mills sortit de son bureau avec Henry, elle était souriante et semblait très heureuse.

R- Henry, va m'attendre où l'ascenseur veux-tu ? Il faut que je parle à Miss Swan, ça ne sera pas très long.

Le petit garçon sourit à sa mère et sortit.

- Miss Swan, demain j'ai une réunion à une heure de route d'ici et vous m'accompagnez. Alors, soyez ici à 7 heures au lieu de huit.

- D'accord.

Miss Mills sortit et en sortant, un morceau de papier tomba de sa poche. Emma le ramassa et une fois qu'elle voulu lui redonner, elle se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard. Alors, elle se dit qu'elle lui redonnerait le lendemain. Elle prit donc le papier et le déposa sur son bureau. Mais curieuse comme elle est, Emma décida de le déplier afin de savoir ce que c'était.

Il s'agissait du dessin qu'Henry avait donné à sa mère. Il y avait des nuages, un soleil, une maison et trois personnes à côté de celle-ci : Regina, Henry et Emma.

* * *

S.v.p. laissez des reviews, ça serait vraiment gentil et ça ferait ma journée. :) (Je sais, je suis tannante avec ça)


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour ! :) _

_Simplement pour vous dire un énorme merci pour vos reviews et vos follows, c'est fantastique :) Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que des gens suivent ma fic et l'apprécie. J'ai trouvé certains de vos reviews très drôles et vous avez fait ma journée, merci. ^^_

_Bref, j'espère que vous __apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre et que vous me laisserez un petit mot pour me partager vos réactions. :) _

_**Ps: Désolée pour mes expressions québécoises, souvent je ne me rends même pas compte que j'en écrit... XD :S **_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Il s'agissait du dessin qu'Henry avait donné à sa mère. Il y avait des nuages, un soleil, une maison et trois personnes à côté de celle-ci : Regina, Henry et Emma. _

Emma était sous le choc. Littéralement. Elle reposa le bout de papier sur le bureau et s'assit. Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer. Cinq minutes avaient passées quand elle réussit enfin à respirer normalement. Elle reprit le dessin du fils de sa patronne et le regarda de plus près. En fait, elle se regarda de plus près. À vrai dire, tout ce qui indiquait que c'était elle sur le dessin était son nom écrit en haut d'un bonhomme aux cheveux blonds, bon plus jaunes, mais bon. Elle essaya de se raisonner en se disant que ce n'était pas nécessairement elle. C'est dans cette optique qu'elle retourna à son appartement. Le lendemain, elle exigerait des explications.

Emma eut toute la misère du monde à s'endormir. Quand enfin elle réussit, il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant son départ.

Son réveil sonna. Elle s'habilla selon les règles strictes de sa patronne et sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Puis, elle quitta son appartement pour aller prendre le scooter de sa colocataire et au moment d'insérer la clé, quelqu'un l'interpella. Elle se retourna en direction de la voix. Regina Mills.

Emma alla donc à sa rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je suis venue pour vous chercher. J'avais peur que vous soyez en retard comme à votre premier jour.

- Bon alors, allons-y.

Emma prit place du côté passager, alors que miss Mills s'installa derrière le volant.

Elle décolla son auto et elles étaient parties.

Emma ne parlait pas. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet du dessin d'Henry.

- Vous êtes pas mal silencieuse miss Swan…

- Je sais.

- Vous vous êtes aussi levée du mauvais pied ce matin.

Emma ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle voulait éviter toute conversation avec sa patronne, elle décida alors de mettre de la musique. Elle appuya sur un bouton pour voir s'il y avait un CD. Puis, elle pressa le bouton _play_. Une chanson de Céline Dion se fit entendre. Regina le visage quelque peu rougit, baissa immédiatement le son et arrêta le CD.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez du genre à écouter des chansons d'amour en voiture.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez du genre à jouer avec les trucs qui ne vous appartienne pas. Vous n'avez pas d'affaire à toucher aux boutons de ma voiture.

- Vous êtes aussi très possessive.

- En effet, c'est un fait.

- Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas argumenter ?

- Non. Je sais que c'est vrai et je m'assume complètement.

- Vous me surprendrez toujours.

- Vous m'intriguerez toujours.

- En quoi suis-je intrigante ?

- En tout. Je ne pourrais jamais prédire ce que vous allez faire ou dire.

- C'est normal, vous n'êtes pas devin.

- Non, je ne le suis pas, mais je suis tout de même capable de prédire les réactions de la totalité de mes employées, exception faite de vous bien sûr.

- Comme je disais, vous me surprendrez toujours.

Regina sourit.

- Alors, avec Graham ?

-Oh. Je ne l'ai pas encore appelé.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à le faire durant la réunion. Vous n'aurez qu'à prétexter un besoin urgent.

- À ce propos, elle est supposée durant combien de temps cette réunion ?

- Toute la journée.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me faites pas répéter miss Swan, j'ai horreur de ça. Vous serez chez vous à 19 heures tout au plus.

- Oh merde.

- Miss Swan, votre langage.

- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère.

- En effet, puisque vous n'en avez pas.

- QUOI ? Comment vous savez ça ?

- Miss Swan, vous savez très bien que quand on engage quelqu'un, on se renseigne sur lui avant.

- Oui, mais pas de là à regarder toute ma vie !

- J'aime tout savoir sur la personne qui m'intéresse.

- Ok. Que ça soit clair, je ne coucherai pas avec vous ! Je suis vierge, ce n'est pas pour rien !

Emma pu voir sur le visage de la brune, une légère larme coulée… Dieu ce qu'elle était troublante cette femme. Celle-ci l'essuya très vite d'un revers de main et sourit du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Vous savez, je peux me montrer très persuasive quand il le faut.

Elle mit sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma et commença à la flatter de plus en haut. Emma aimait ça, mais elle était trop en colère contre la brune pour se laisser faire.

Elle prit donc la main de sa patronne et la tassa.

- Non, mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans je ne coucherez pas avec vous ?

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas cette phrase que je ne comprends pas, mais les signes contradictoires que vous me donnez.

- Quels signes ?

- Et bien, vos deux gémissements sous mon toucher par exemple…

- Oh s.v.p. ne revenez pas avec ça, n'importe qui aurait gémit sous votre toucher.

Regina sourit.

- Merci.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je vais coucher avec vous !

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Emma soupira, décidément, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, tellement qu'Emma s'endormit.

Arrivées à destinations, Regina se détacha et secoua l'épaule de la blonde.

- Miss Swan … Miss Swan …

Emma ouvrit les yeux.

-Oh, je me suis endormie ?

-Oui, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez pas ronflé.

Emma rit et Regina sourit, fière de sa blague.

Elles sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans l'établissement où avait lieu la réunion. Elles réussirent à trouver la salle en question en un rien de temps. Il faut dire qu'Emma avait le sens de l'orientation très développé. Elles s'assirent sur leur chaise assignée et la blonde remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des hommes en complet, cravate. Leurs habits étaient tous pareil, noirs et blancs. Le seul qui sortait du lot était un jeune homme avec une cravate bleu ciel. C'était d'ailleurs le plus beau de la bande. Il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus et il semblait très musclé. Il ressemblait étrangement à David, tellement qu'Emma ne pu se retenir d'aller lui demander son nom. Elle se leva donc, de toute façon la réunion n'allait commencer que dans 15 minutes. Une fois debout, miss Mills lui attrapa le bras.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites miss Swan ?

- J'aillais juste poser une question au gars avec la cravate bleue.

- Et que voulez-vous savoir à son sujet ?

- Son nom. Il ressemble étrangement à David Nolan, alors je me demandais s'ils étaient de la même famille ou si simplement c'était David.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez vous asseoir, il ne sera pas nécessaire d'aller lui poser la question.

-Pourquoi ?

- Premièrement parce qu'elle n'est pas pertinente, deuxièmement, ce n'est pas très approprié quand on est simplement assistante d'aller poser une question à un des plus haut placé et troisièmement, je peux très bien répondre à la question puisqu'il s'agit de mon mari.

- QUOI ? VOUS ÊTES MARIÉE ?

Emma avait littéralement crié. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, il la dévisageait presque.

La blonde était rouge tomate.

- Désolée, la nouvelle m'a fait un choc…

Elle rit d'un rire nerveux et se retourna.

- Charmant miss Swan comme réaction, subtile aussi.

La réunion allait débuter dans 2 minutes, alors les individus commencèrent à aller s'asseoir. Le mari de sa patronne s'assit donc à côté de sa femme.

- Enchanté, je suis le mari, James.

Il lui tendit la main.

- Emma, Emma Swan, je suis l'assistante.

- Je sais.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna. La réunion commençait.

Emma n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Alors, comme lui avait conseillé Regina durant leur trajet en voiture, elle se leva et prétexta un besoin urgent.

Une fois dehors, elle courue à l'extérieur et prit une bonne bouffé d'air frais.

Regina Mills était mariée. Regina Mills et James mariés. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Elle n'en revenait pas. En y repensant, elle aurait pu le deviner, il aurait suffit qu'elle regarde son annulaire gauche. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Regina ne portait jamais sa bague au travail. C'était la première fois aujourd'hui qu'Emma avait remarqué le bijou sur l'annulaire gauche de sa patronne. Il était donc normal que la nouvelle lui ait fait un choc. Emma se dit qu'au cours du voyage de retour, sa patronne allait devoir éclaircir certains points et lui fournir des explications. Elle s'assit sur un banc non loin de là et se mit à réfléchir sur le pourquoi. Pourquoi Henry l'avait-elle dessinée ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dessiné son père ? James était-il seulement son père ? Pourquoi Regina la séduisait-elle autant ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit plutôt qu'elle était mariée ? Pourquoi James savait-il qu'elle était l'assistante ? Pourquoi sa patronne la séduisait-elle si elle était mariée ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle était tellement rendue loin dans le monde de ses pensées, qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'une heure avait passé et qu'elle n'était toujours pas retournée dans la salle de réunion. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle décida donc de rester assis là à penser, mais d'abord, elle allait appeler Graham.

- Allô ?

- Salut Graham, c'est Emma.

- Je sais.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Non.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Emma.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'as vraiment pas été sympa avec moi, sérieusement, tu as préféré rester souper au boulot avec ta patronne plutôt que de venir au resto avec moi ? Pi tu ne t'es pas arrêtée là, en plus il a fallu que tu ailles dire à tout le monde que je n'avais pas de classe et que je sentais le poisson qui aurait vieilli dans une poubelle de super marché.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça et je te jure que Regina m'avait ordonné de rester après.

- Ah, ça va Emma, ne me ment pas. De toute manière, j'en ai assez des enfantillages d'une ado de 18 ans. Je vais me marier dans pas long, alors, je m'en fou. Je veux juste plus te voir.

- Attends Graham. Tu ne vas pas me laisser le bénéfice du doute ?

- Non, Emma. J'en ai assez.

- Alors, tu te maries ?

- Oui, avec mon premier amour, tu ne la connais pas. De toute manière, je ne veux pas en parler avec toi.

Il raccrocha. Emma capotait. Elle n'avait jamais dit ou fait toutes ces choses qu'il avait dit ! Qui aurait pu conter de tels mensonges ? Elle allait rajouter ça à sa liste : Parler de Graham à Regina afin de savoir si c'est elle qui lui à conter toutes ces menteries. En fait, elle allait plutôt lui demander de confirmer, parce qu'elle était sur que c'était sa patronne. D'ailleurs, Emma ne réalisait toujours pas que celle-ci soit mariée. Elle ne faisait que se poser des questions à savoir pourquoi elle l'avait séduit ? Voulait-elle réellement coucher avec elle ? Peut-être que son mari était excité à l'idée de voir sa femme avec une autre. Peut-être que c'était leur truc, séduire une jeune femme naïve qui les suivrait jusque dans la chambre à coucher et ainsi ils pourraient assouvir leur pulsion. Emma en était dégoutée. Elle pensait que ce genre de couple n'existait que dans les films. Pourquoi Regina l'avait-elle choisi parmi toutes ses employées ? La désirait-elle pour vrai ? À quelque part, Emma aimait bien se faire désirer par sa patronne, mais ça, il était impossible qu'elle le dise à haute voix. Une larme se mit à couler sur une des joues d'Emma. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Sa nouvelle job. Sa patronne. Son déménagement. Le renvoie de sa colocataire. David Nolan. Son poste d'assistante. Graham. Henry. Le dessin. James. Mariée. Emma se mit littéralement à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, seule, sur un banc. Quand tout-à-coup, des bruits de talons hauts se firent entendent. Oh non ! Emma savait exactement qui arrivait vers elle.

- Vous allez bien miss Swan ?

Regina.

- Oh ! Non ! Je pleure parce que j'adore ça !

- Je ne savais pas que je vous faisais autant d'effet pour que vous pleuriez à cause du fait que je suis mariée.

- S.v.p. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à votre petit jeu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez miss Swan ? Peut-être que je peux aider.

- Non. Vous ne pourrez pas.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que vous êtes la cause de toutes ses larmes.

Regina eu un léger choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Étrangement, elle en fut émue, mais ne le montra à peine, juste assez pour qu'Emma le remarque.

- Je suis désolée si je vous ai fait de la peine, mais ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Oh, vous savez plus j'y pense et plus je sens que c'était votre intention en fait.

- Vous vous trompez miss Swan.

- Alors, prouvez le moi. Je n'attends que ça.

- Non. Pas maintenant. Nous devrions retourner à la réunion. Les gens vont se poser des questions, déjà que ça fait des heures que vous êtes parties.

Elles retournèrent donc à la réunion.

La journée fut longue pour Emma. Elle avait l'impression que l'aiguille des heures avait pris la place de celle des secondes.

Enfin, un homme annonça la fin de la réunion.

- Bon, miss Swan vous êtes prête à redescendre ?

- Plus que prête.

Elles arrivèrent à la voiture de Regina et Emma ouvrit la porte de derrière pour s'asseoir.

- Miss Swan, que faites-vous ?

- Je m'assois à l'arrière, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas le côté passager ?

- Je croyais que c'était votre mari qui le prenait.

- Oh, James n'embarque pas avec nous, il est venu avec sa propre voiture.

Alors Emma prit place côté passager.

Le trajet du retour avait commencé depuis 10 minutes et elles n'avaient toujours pas parlé.

- En passant, votre jeans vous fait de très belle fesse, miss Swan.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton enjôleur et se fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Emma.

- Vous êtes folle c'est ça ? Parce que c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvée pour expliquer tout vos agissement de merde. Vos trucs de me draguer, Mary que vous avez renvoyée pour 10 _fucking_ jours pour être arrivée quelques minutes en retard. Le fait que vous soyez _over_ trop possessive avec moi alors que je ne vous appartiens même pas ! Je n'appartiens à personne ! PERSONNE. Pi votre truc d'aller parler à Graham pour dire des mensonges dans le but de me faire passer pour une hypocrite et une salle gosse mal élevée ! Pi David Nolan ! Vous ne seriez pas derrière ça aussi ? Voyons ce pauvre homme n'avait rien fait de mal, vous avez carrément bousculé sa vie pour rien ! Pi mon nouveau poste ! Ruby m'a dit que la vieille n'avait pas prit sa retraite, mais que vous l'aviez viré ! VIRER ! Pi, votre affaire de code vestimentaire, c'est quoi ça ? On n'est pas à l'armée à ce que je sache ! Ah, et votre truc aussi de juste engagée des filles ? C'est vraiment bizarre. Ce n'est pas normal. C'est quoi vous détestez les hommes, exceptés votre fils et votre cher mari ? Et allez fouiller dans ma vie privée, ce n'est vraiment pas très sympa et je suis à peu près certaine que c'est illégal. Pi le truc de votre fils qui me dessine avec vous et lui c'est vraiment glauque et pour être honnête, c'est même carrément épeurant ! Il ne m'avait jamais vu votre gamin avant ! JAMAIS. Pi en plus, vous êtes mariée ! Pi vous me draguez ouvertement pareil ! Votre mari le sais-tu au moins ? Il ne mérite pas ça, parce qu'il a l'air d'un mec bien. À moins qu'en fait il le sait et vous voulez faire un trip à trois ou je ne sais quel autre truc sexuel. Pi pourquoi il m'a fait un clin d'œil ? Un clin d'œil ! C'est vraiment étrange. Je ne comprends rien. Pi ça me mêle _bin raide_. J'en peux plus, donc j'pleure. Parce que je ne suis qu'une fille de 18 ans qui a besoin d'argent. Je n'ai pas besoin de trucs bizarres à gérer, j'en ai déjà en masse. Je veux juste de l'argent pas des problèmes jusqu'à me faire déborder le crâne. Donc, je vais partir. Je donne ma démission et ce peu importe le fait que mon salaire soit super bon ici, parce que là, je suis plus capable. Je suis à boute. Je capote _bin raide _! Un _fucking_ dessin de moi ! Y m'a jamais vu ! Pi vous êtes mariée ! Sérieux, je ne veux pas que vous me parliez, je ne veux plus rien de vous. Donnez-moi au moins juste un trajet silencieux. Vous pourriez bien faire ça pour moi ou sinon expliquez-vous ! Mais comme vous n'aviez pas l'air encline à le faire tantôt, je préfère le silence plutôt que devoir vous entendre me draguer ou vous entendre tout court. S.v.p.

Emma avait dit ça toute d'une traite. Presque sans respirer. Bon dieu que ça lui fit du bien. Elle en avait besoin. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça.

Regina, de son côté, avait écouté attentivement chaque mot de la blonde. Elle avait même versé quelques larmes. Elle était sous le choc, elle n'était pas au courant qu'Emma en savait autant. Le dessin, oh mon dieu, comment l'avait-elle su ? Bref, la brune ne voulait pas perdre Emma... Alors, elle prit une grande respiration et se lança.

- Je vous aime.

* * *

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par ce chapitre... :) _


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien ? :) Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le léger retard, je sais qu'habituellement je publie plus tôt, mais là, c'était impossible. Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^_

_Ah et merci encore mille fois pour vos commentaires et l'attention que vous portez envers Mill's Company, ça me touche énormément. __  
_

**Chapitre 6**

-_**J**__e vous aime._

- Quoi ?

Emma avait eu un petit rire en disant cela.

- Je crois que vous avez bien entendu miss Swan.

Emma déglutit péniblement. Elle avait du mal à la croire. Elle l'aimait. En tout cas, si cela était vrai, elle lui prouvait assez mal.

- Vous m'aimez ?

Regina hocha la tête, elle osait à peine regarder Emma, tant elle était gênée par sa révélation. De son côté, la blonde était sous le choc, il faut dire qu'elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, surtout après son «explosion» de colère. Elle était certaine que sa patronne était du genre à avoir des aventures d'un soir, sans attaches et sans sentiments. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours cru que celle-ci ne savait même pas c'était quoi l'amour. Elle avait donc mal jugé la brune et elle s'en voulu légèrement.

- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était votre genre.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire, que je suis un être froid dépourvu d'émotions qui ne sait même pas c'est quoi aimer ?

- Je… un peu… oui, je vous voyait plus du type «aventure d'un soir», vous voyez ?

- Et vous m'avez jugé sur quels critères pour dire cela ? Parce qu'après avoir entendu votre monologue sur moi et ma folie, je doute que vos jugements soient bons.

- Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez une explication pour tous vos actes tordus, une explication sensée ? Parce que… je suis désolée, mais votre «je vous aime» ne me suffit pas. Alors, lâchez-vous et expliquez moi, je n'attends que ça.

Elles se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles daigne enfin briser le silence.

- Je le ferai, mais à une condition.

- Quoi encore ?

- Si je vous dis tout, vous devez me promettre que vous ne démissionnerez pas avant de devoir reprendre vos études.

- D'accord. Alors, allez-y.

- Bon… alors… avant tout …

-Hey ! Vous avez le temps du trajet pour m'expliquer pas plus. Alors, vous feriez bien d'en faire bon usage.

Regina la regarda perplexe.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolée, mais votre réplique sonnait étrangement comme l'une des mienne… On aurait cru m'entendre.

Emma ne répondit pas, quoiqu'elle savait parfaitement que sa patronne avait raison. C'était totalement le genre de la brune de dire une réplique dans ce style.

- Bon, d'accord. (Elle prit une grande respiration) Premièrement, en ce qui concerne le pourquoi je vous drague, je crois que ma déclaration de tantôt suffit amplement. Deuxièmement, pour miss Blanchard, il y a trois raisons 1 : Je n'aimais pas la proximité que vous aviez. 2 : Je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, elle a le don de m'énerver. 3 : Je me dois d'instaurer l'ordre dans mon entreprise et le respect. Je ne veux pas que mes employées croient qu'elles peuvent toutes se permettre des entraves au règlement sans avoir de conséquence. Troisièmement, en ce qui concerne votre nouveau poste, je vous voulais plus près de moi et je ne voulais pas avoir à vous virer pour incompétence. Parce que, soyons sérieuses, vos dossiers n'étaient vraiment pas très bons. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai viré la vieille comme vous l'avez si gentiment appelée, mais elle allait prendre sa retraite dans quelques mois pareil, alors je ne vois pas où est le mal à ce qu'elle la prenne un peu plus tôt. En plus, je lui donne son salaire comme si elle travaillait encore et ce jusqu'à ce que se soit réellement le temps de sa retraire. Elle est donc payée à ne rien faire. Je ne crois pas que ceci fasse de moi quelqu'un de froid ou méchant ou encore fou. Quatrièmement, Graham et David ont eu des rapprochements avec vous et ne me dites pas que c'est faux, car je vous ai vu ou entendu. Bref, je ne voulais pas vous voir ensemble. Je ne le supportais pas, alors j'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour que vous ne le soyez jamais ou en tout cas, que vous ayez beaucoup moins de chances de l'être. Finalement, le code vestimentaire, je ne souhaitais pas voir à longueur de journée des excès : jupes trop courtes, strings, décolletés… et encore une fois, je veux garder le contrôle. De plus, j'aime que mon établissement soit propre et distingué, donc mes employées doivent l'être aussi.

Voyant qu'Emma ne semblait pas réagir, Regina se dit qu'elle devait croire qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé. Alors, elle clarifia les choses.

- J'ai terminé miss Swan, vous pouvez maintenant réagir ou dire quelque chose.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui est entrain de plaisanter ?

- Je démissionne.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, on avait un marché, vous vous rappelez ?

- Je me rappelle, seulement votre part du _deal_ était de tout me dire et vous ne m'avez pas tout dit. Alors, je démissionne.

Emma regarda sa patronne avec un air de défi. Regina avait peur de tout dire, bien sûr, ce n'était rien de grave, mais en dehors de son mari et de son fils, elle ne se confiait jamais à personne. Elle était plutôt une personne réservée. La brune resta en silence un moment, répétant son texte pour être sur de ne rien oublier. Elle se devait de le dire à la femme qu'elle aime, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Elle ne le voulait vraiment pas. Alors, elle se résigna et se lança dans des explications qu'elle n'avait jamais données à qui que se soit.

-Bon, d'accord. Je vais tout vous dire.

Emma s'assit correctement sur son siège et regarda Regina intensément, elle avait hâte d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Avant tout, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis en rien brisée. Je vais bien, j'ai eu une belle enfance, je n'ai pas subi de traumatisme, en fait, je n'ai jamais subi quelque chose dans ce genre.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Emma voyait bien qu'elle était nerveuse, mais ne fit rien pour la rassurer.

- Mon mari est gay. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Nous étions voisins et nos parents avaient le même statut social. Alors, on se voyait souvent lors des grandes soirées organisées par les personnes de hauts rangs. Notre complicité s'est développée, on était toujours ensemble. Tellement, qu'un jour les gens ont commencé à dire que nous étions en couple. Ce qui était totalement faux. Seulement, ils voyaient bien ce qu'ils souhaitaient voir. Il était évident que James était gay, il voulait toujours se distinguer des autres, comme à la réunion, il était le seul avec une cravate bleu. (Elle eu un léger rire) Il ne cessait de dire : Oh, regarde celui-là, il est si charmant !». Alors, un jour, je me suis risquée à le lui demander et il m'a répondu sans gêne : « Haha, as-tu vraiment des doutes ? ».

Je lui ai confié, quelques temps plus tard, que je l'étais aussi. Il a très bien réagit. Par contre, dans notre monde fade où les apparences sont tout ce qui compte, les individus homosexuels n'étaient pas bien perçus. On s'est donc servi des rumeurs à notre sujet et on s'est mariés. On a achetés une maison et je me suis fait inséminés avec le sperme de James pour qu'on ait un enfant. Nos parents ne sont pas des gens naïfs, alors, il fallait vraiment pousser notre mensonge le plus loin possible. Bref, sachant chacun le secret de l'autre, il était plus aisé pour nous de fréquenter qui l'on voulait. James a trouvé bien vite August.

- Quoi ? August, le gars qui vous drague à chaque fois qu'il vous voit et qui est ami avec Ruby, Ashley et Mary ?

- Oui, ce August là. Je sais, ça fait un choc. Néanmoins, ils étaient très amoureux, mais August travaillait loin et il ne se voyait pas beaucoup. Alors, j'ai décidé de l'engager comme détective privé pour faire plaisir à James. Il n'avait qu'à observer mes employées et bien les connaître pour pouvoir répondre à mes questions. Bon, le pourquoi j'ai juste des filles comme employées, c'est que je souhaitais avoir le plus de choix possible, je voulais rencontrer le plus de personnes possibles. Parce que je voulais à tout prix rencontrer la femme de ma vie au plus vite et étant donné que je ne sors pas souvent, c'était l'une des seules solutions qui s'offrait à moi. Et là, tu es arrivée et j'ai tout de suite demandé à August de tout savoir sur toi, de bien te connaître. C'est bizarre de dire ça je sais, peut-être même fou, mais à l'instant même où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi et personne d'autre qui aurait mon cœur. Vous pouvez appeler ça le coup de foudre si vous voulez, peu importe, il reste que vous étiez si belle à regarder que j'aurais pu le faire toute ma vie. Alors, ne voulant pas être comme mes parents et ne me fiez qu'aux apparences, j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur vous. Bref, fin de la parenthèse. August donc, quand il venait me «draguer» c'était pour me faire un rapport de ce qu'il avait appris. Vous souvenez-vous de la soirée où il ne cessait d'envoyer des SMS ? Et bien, c'est à moi qu'il les envoyait, il me décrivait vos moindres gestes. Et vous rappelez-vous la fois où vous aviez trouvé que je partais bien tard du travail et que je vous ai dit que j'avais l'habitude de partir bien plus tard ? Et bien, c'était vrai, je me suis permis de partir plus tôt pour pouvoir aller parler à James de vous. C'est pourquoi il sait qui vous êtes. Il ne vous connaît pas à cause d'un plan farfelu que nous voudrions avec vous, mais parce que je lui ai dit que vous êtes et serez toujours la femme de ma vie. Le clin d'œil tant qu'à lui, vous n'avez pas à trop vous posez de questions, il est comme ça James. Finalement, le fameux dessin. Vous devez sûrement avoir trouvé ça super étrange quand vous l'avez vu. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant de son existence ?

Emma était si absorbée par son récit, qu'elle eu du mal à prononcer une réponse.

- Hum, quand… vous êtes repartie avec votre fils, vous l'avez laissé tomber et …quand je suis arrivée pour vous le redonnez, il était trop tard. Alors, j'ai regardé et bref… vous connaissez la suite.

- Bon, vous n'aviez pas à regarder… Néanmoins, je vais vous expliquez. Je n'ai pas envie que vous pensiez que mon fils est un fou. C'est qu'un soir, je parlais de vous avec James et pour qu'il soit capable de vous reconnaître lors de la réunion, je lui ai dit que vous aviez les cheveux blonds, longs et que vos yeux étaient verts. Oui, je savais depuis un moment déjà que j'allais avoir une réunion aujourd'hui. Seulement, je n'ai su qu'hier que je pouvais vous amenez. Bref, pendant que je racontais tout ça à James, Henry était dans sa chambre et il a tout entendu. Il a donc compris pourquoi j'étais si heureuse maintenant d'aller travailler. Alors, pour me faire plaisir, il vous a dessiné sur son dessin comme si nous étions une famille.

Regina soupira.

-Je crois que je vous ai tout dit à présent.

- Non, en fait, il manque le pourquoi vous êtes autant possessive.

- Vous êtes exigeantes miss Swan. Je vous en ai déjà dit beaucoup.

- Mais je veux tout savoir, vous savez bien tout de moi. Allez. Dites-le.

- Bon…je sais que je suis possessive, peut-être même trop, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça. C'est peut-être parce que je suis enfant unique et que je n'ai jamais eu à partager mes choses.

- Mais je ne suis pas votre chose.

Regina resta mal un instant. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle savait qu'Emma n'était pas sa «chose», mais elle ne pouvait pas la partager avec qui que se soit. C'était trop difficile.

- Je sais, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas habituée à partager. Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire. J'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais dans la vie, je n'ai jamais eu à forcer les choses. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais eu à draguer qui que se soit.

- Je ne veux pas être méchante, mais ça paraît. Disons que vos méthodes sont peu conventionnelles et très peu efficaces.

- Manque de pratique. Ce sont les autres qui viennent me draguer habituellement et tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de les virer en étant assez directe et bête pour qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par quelqu'un avant vous au point où je doive moi-même draguer. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne suis pas douée pour ça. Rien ni personne ne m'avait résister avant vous. Je suis perdue. Alors, j'ai fait ce que je pensais devoir faire pour … pour …

- Pour ?

- Pour que vous m'aimiez aussi.

- Oh. Vous ne pensez quand même pas que … Haha, je suis désolée, mais je ne crois pas que ça collerait nous deux.

Regina parut triste, très triste.

- Et comment le sauriez vous ?

- Parce qu'on ne recherche pas la même chose, parce que je vous connais à peine et que techniquement vous savez des choses sur moi, mais vous ne me connaissez pas. Parce que ce n'est pas en m'empêchant de voir des gens que je vais vous aimez. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Parce que je recherche quelqu'un de romantique, je recherche quelqu'un d'attentionnée, de sympathique, quelqu'un qui me fasse rire et qui me connaisse par cœur. Je veux l'amour avec un grand A. Je ne veux pas de petite amourette. Je veux tout ou rien. Et bref, je ne crois pas, à ce que je connais de vous, que vous soyez la bonne personne pour moi.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez au moins me laissez le bénéfice du doute ?

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas ? Mais, je vous avertis, je doute que vous puissiez me faire changer d'avis.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, je vais vous prouver que vous avez tord.

- Pour que vous ayez enfin tout ce que vous voulez ?

- Non, pour que j'aille tout ce que je désire depuis toute jeune, l'amour.

Emma rougit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez miss Swan ?

- Oh, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de voir quelqu'un m'aimez tellement que … bref, je n'ai jamais vraiment connu ça.

- Alors, je suis fière d'être la première.

Elle avait dit ça avec un léger sous-entendu.

- Ouais, vous voulez surtout être la première à coucher avec moi.

- ÇA SUFFIT MISS SWAN !

- Wô ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Je suis tannée que vous me preniez pour la personne que je ne suis pas. Je m'intéresse à vous en tant que personne, pas en tant qu'objet sexuel. Parce que si c'était le cas, si c'était que pour assouvir mes pulsions, il existe d'autres personnes que je pourrais aller voir ou je pourrais tout simplement aller dans un bar et attendre, quelqu'un viendrait me draguer et je n'aurais qu'à l'amener dans mon lit. C'est simple ! Mais je ne le fais pas, parce que la seule personne que j'ai envie d'avoir dans mon lit, c'est vous. Alors, mettez-vous ça dans le crâne ! Je ne suis pas intéressée par vous que pour votre corps de déesse. Je coucherai avec vous, mais quand vous serez amoureuse de moi.

Emma avait une fois de plus le visage rougit par la gêne. Elle n'était pas habituée à toute cette attention, mais elle aimait ça. D'un côté, c'était vraiment _sweat_ ce que sa patronne venait de dire, néanmoins, elle n'était pas encore certaine qu'elle voulait plus avec elle.

- Je vous trouve bien sur de vous.

- Parce que je le suis. Rappelez-vous miss Swan, j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire et je vous désire, alors je vous aurai. Bon, on est arrivées depuis un bon dix minutes miss Swan, ce n'est pas que ça me déplaît d'être en votre compagnie, au contraire, mais c'est juste que je n'aime pas rester dans une voiture pour rien. Alors, vous avez deux choix, soit vous débarquez ou soit vous restez avec moi et on va quelque part.

Emma ne s'était jamais aperçut qu'elles étaient arrivées. Il faut croire qu'elle était dans sa bulle.

- Non, ça va. Je vais débarquer. Merci pour votre honnêteté. Ça me touche. Vraiment.

Emma ouvrit sa porte.

- Alors, je vous dit à demain Miss Swan ?

- Demain, je suis en congé, alors non. Je vous verrai lundi au bureau. Ah, et si vous êtes sur la route pour essayer de me conquérir, vous pourriez laissé tomber les vouvoiement et les miss Swan, non ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la voiture.

Regina avait le cœur gros. Elle était touchée par ce qu'Emma venait de dire. Elle savait que tout n'était pas perdu. Elle n'en revenait pas à quel point elle venait de tout lui dire, comme ça, en un seul trajet de voiture, en une seule heure. Cette femme pouvait décidément tout lui faire faire. Elle avait hâte à lundi, hâte de revoir la blonde.

De son côté, Emma entra dans l'appartement et remarqua que sa colocataire n'était pas là. Elle lui avait cependant laissé un mot :

_Je suis chez Ruby. _

_Viens nous rejoindre si tu n'arrives pas trop tard._

_Mary_ _xxx_

Elle sourit en lisant le petit texte. Elle se dit qu'il était trop tard et que de tout manière elle n'avait pas envie de voir du monde. Elle avait envie d'être seule. Elle s'étendit sur son lit et se mit à vagabonder dans le monde de ses pensées. Regina l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle lui avait tout avoué. Elle savait tout maintenant et elle comprenait mieux ses agissements. Emma avait envie de la détester pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle en était incapable. Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle avait fait partait d'une bonne intention alors… Bien sûr, ça ne l'excusait pas, mais au moins, elle savait pourquoi la brune avait commit tous ces trucs. Emma se prit à vouloir connaître cette femme honnête et directe, cette femme si belle, cette femme prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire, cette femme qui n'a peur de rien et qui sait ce qu'elle veut, cette femme a un cœur et ce malgré la froideur qu'elle impose… Par contre, ça ne sera pas une tâche facile que d'essayer de lui laisser une chance, elle allait d'abord devoir lui pardonner. Puis, elle allait pouvoir peut-être, éventuellement, se laisser aller. Emma commençait à piquer des clous, alors elle se coucha et se dit qu'elle allait toute mettre ses idées au clair le lendemain. Aujourd'hui, elle avait appris beaucoup trop de choses importantes et il lui était impossible de tout mettre en ordre ce soir. Néanmoins, une question subsistait dans son esprit…

_**Mill's company**__ lui avait offert une famille, mais pouvait-il lui offrir le grand amour ?_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour ! :) **

**Simplement pour vous remercier une fois de plus pour vos réactions face à cette fanfiction ^^ C'est merveilleux!**

**Ah et je suis désolée «_Beautiful Regina»_ de ne pas avoir répondu à ta question au chapitre précédant, alors voici la réponse: «_Bin raide» _****ça veut dire : vraiment beaucoup, au maximum. Du moins, c'est ma définition personnelle. :P **

**Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, ne vous décevra pas trop. **

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain, Emma en profita pour se prélasser dans son lit. Elle s'y sentait si bien. Elle avait enfin eu une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle en avait grandement besoin. Après un temps, elle sortit de sa chambre et prit son petit déjeuner tranquillement. Elle examina son cellulaire et ressentit le besoin de parler à August, de comprendre son point de vue. Elle avait besoin d'explication, besoin d'en savoir plus sur sa patronne. Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui téléphona.

- Allô ?

- August ?

- Ouais, qu'est qu'il y a Emma ?

- Ah, rien. Tu n'es donc pas obligé de le rapporter à Regina.

August prit un temps avant de répondre.

-Quoi ?

-Ah, arrête ça tu veux ? Je suis au courant que tu travailles pour elle. Elle me l'a dit.

- Ah, d'accord. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux parler.

- Quand ?

- Quand tu veux.

- Alors viens souper ce soir chez nous.

Voyant qu'Emma ne disait rien, August rajouta :

- T'inquiète, Regina ne vit pas avec James et moi.

Emma soupira de soulagement.

- Alors, ça va. Il faut que je sois là à quelle heure ?

- Vers 5h30, je te communiquerai l'adresse par SMS.

- Ça marche, à ce soir.

Elle raccrocha.

- À qui tu parlais ?

- À August. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

- Non, à l'instant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ?

- Il m'a invité à souper.

- Ah…

Mary-Margareth fit une drôle de face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ah, rien, c'est juste que c'est étrange qu'il t'ait juste invitée toi et pas Ruby, Ashley et moi. Après tout, on le connaît depuis plus longtemps que toi…

- Je suis désolée Mary, mais …

Emma ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait tant envie de lui partager tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie, mais elle avait peur qu'elle la juge. Néanmoins, le besoin d'en parler de la blonde était plus grand que sa peur irrationnelle, puisque Mary ne jugeait personne. C'était une sainte ! De plus, elle lui faisait confiance, elle la considérait comme sa sœur. Emma se décida donc et se lança.

-Mary, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assois.

- D'accord.

Mary-Margareth s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'Emma et la regarda en lui faisant signe de poursuive.

- Ça risque d'être long. Alors, ne m'en veut pas trop.

Mary-Margareth lui sourit et ne répondit rien. La blonde se lança donc dans un récit qui lui parut interminable. Elle voulait que sa colocataire sache tout pour qu'elle puisse l'aider et la conseiller dans toute cette aventure. Quand Emma eu enfin finit, son amie ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle la regardait d'un air serein.

- Je vois. Tout ce que je peux te dire Emma, c'est de suivre ton cœur. Il est le seul qui sait qu'est-ce que tu dois faire.

- Quoi ? Tu n'élimines pas l'idée que je sorte avec miss Mills ?

- Et bien, de la façon dont tu m'en parles et de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi … J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce n'est pas pour rien. Le destin n'est pas lunatique, Emma, il sait ce qu'il fait et s'il a mit cette femme sur ta route ce n'est pas pour rien. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas juste pour te casser la tête en mille morceaux. Tu devrais au moins lui laisser une chance et voir August ce soir t'aidera sûrement à y voir plus clair.

- Ouais, à ce propos, ça te fâches pas trop ce qu'il a fait … ?

- Non, ça va, je suis simplement déçue, j'espère qu'il ne faisait pas semblant avec nous, parce que je le considère vraiment comme un ami, un très bon ami même.

Emma lui sourit, elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre pour la réconforter.

- Hey ! Tu me promets que tu ne le diras pas à Ashley et Ruby, svp.

- C'est promis Emma. Je ne trahirai pas ton secret.

Elles se sourirent. Emma était si contente d'avoir rencontrer Mary-Margareth, elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme amie.

- Tu veux m'accompagner ce soir au souper ?

- Si tu veux. De toute manière, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu.

- Super ! Je préviens August.

Elle partie dans sa chambre pour téléphoner à August.

-Allô ?

- August ?

- Ouais, je suis content que se sois toi au téléphone, il faut justement que je te parle.

- Bon, alors parle.

- Finalement, ça ne marchera pas pour ce soir, c'est trop compliqué.

- Dit-moi pas que c'est encore Regina qui est derrière tout ça ?

- Ah, non, non, non ! C'est juste que cette semaine on a Henry et que James lui avait promis que ça serait une soirée entre gars et tout alors …

- Bon, je vois le genre, mais il faut vraiment qu'on discute. Alors, c'est quand sinon que tu es libre ?

- Hum, disons demain ? On dînera ensemble…

- Va pour demain.

Elle raccrocha et alla prévenir Mary-Margareth.

MM- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

- J'ai besoin d'un verre. Si je ne peux pas parler à August et rendre les choses plus claires, il me faut un verre.

- Bon, alors, on va au bar. Tu veux que j'invite Ashley et Ruby ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je vais les appeler.

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient au bar, autour d'une table à discuter.

R- Alors, Emma, comment tu trouves ton nouveau poste ?

E- Ah, c'est mieux que de faire des dossiers.

R- C'est vrai, t'était vraiment nulle.

E-Merci !

R- Ah ! Voyons Em', s'pas la fin du monde si t'es pas bonne là-dedans. Je suis certaine que tu as d'autres points forts …

Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase avec un sous-entendu.

E- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

R- Et bien, normalement, miss Mills virerait quelqu'un pour moins que ça. Tu étais incapable de faire un dossier correctement et pourtant, tu as eu une promotion…

E- C'est parce que je parle super bien au téléphone !

Ashley pouffa de rire. Suivie, par Mary et Ruby. Finalement, Emma avait bien évité le sujet, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que Ruby soit au courant de son histoire avec leur patronne. Surtout qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas la langue dans sa poche. Si par malheur elle était mise au courant, la blonde pouvait être certaine que le lendemain tous les employées de _Mills' Company _le saurait.

À ce moment, quelqu'un entra dans le bar, il s'agissait de miss Mills. La personne qu'Emma avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment. Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul face à tout ça. Elle voulait y réfléchir, y penser. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas ressenti de colère envers la brune, mais après sa nuit de sommeil, elle lui en voulait un peu. Elle était fâchée. Elle détestait le fait que la brune la considère quasiment comme sa propriété. Elle avait d'ailleurs laissé Neal pour ça.

Emma se retourna et vit que Regina l'observait. Alors, sur un coup de tête, elle se leva et partie sur la piste de danse. Elle avait envie de pousser les limites de sa patronne.

Elle se mit à danser et ce, avec une jeune femme asiatique qui ne cessait de la regarder depuis tout à l'heure. Elle dansait assez sensuellement avec celle-ci. Elles se collaient de plus en plus. Emma n'aimait pas beaucoup la proximité de leur corps, mais elle voulait vraiment tester sa patronne. Elle se tourna pour faire face à la jeune asiatique, elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle lui répondit de la même manière.

- Mulan.

Emma sourit en repensant au dessin animé du même nom.

- Moi, c'est Emma.

Mulan lui sourit et fit signe à une autre femme qui était accoudée au bar de se joindre à elles. Celle-ci s'avança donc dans leur direction.

- Elle, c'est Aurore.

Emma lui sourit et elles continuèrent à danser toutes les trois. Elles se frottaient l'une à l'autre sans gêne. Après une ou deux chansons, Emma osa regarder Regina, celle-ci avait un regard noir, elle semblait sur le point d'éclater et pourtant, dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir de la tristesse, ainsi que quelques larmes coulées. Néanmoins, la blonde continua, elle voulait savoir à quel moment la brune interviendrait. Mulan lui attrapa soudain le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement. Pendant leur échange, Emma se sentit tirer par le bras. Enfin, Regina avait cédé, se dit-elle. Elle fut donc surprise quand elle constata que c'était sa colocataire en fait, qui l'avait tirée et retirée de l'étreinte des deux femmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Rien, je voulais connaître les limites de Regina.

- Emma…

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton si découragé.

- Quoi ?

- Tu devrais aller t'excuser. C'est vraiment méchant ce que tu as fait. Tu sais, elle t'observait durant toute la scène et elle pleurait. C'était triste Emma. Elle t'aime vraiment, tellement qu'elle a décidé de partir plutôt que d'intervenir et de faire une crise de jalousie.

Emma ne répondit rien. Soudain, elle se sentit vraiment mal. Elle n'aurait pas du faire ça. C'est vrai, elle était encore fâchée contre la brune, mais celle-ci avait de bonnes intentions en le faisant. Emma, elle, en avait aucune, hormis pousser sa patronne à son maximum. Ce qui n'était pas gentil du tout.

Voyant qu'Emma n'allait rien répondre, Mary-Margareth lui fit un sourire et retourna s'asseoir avec Ruby et Ashley.

Emma prit donc son téléphone et appela August. C'était le seul qu'elle connaissait qui connaissait l'adresse de Regina.

-Allô ?

-August, il me faut l'adresse de Regina.

- Non.

- Allez, svp !

- Emma, je t'ai déjà dit non.

- Voyons ! Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'a pas envie de te voir. James est dans le salon, il tente du mieux qu'il peut de la consoler. Emma, tu lui as vraiment fait de la peine. J'espère que tu en es consciente.

- Mais je n'ai que dansé avec deux autres filles dans un bar. On est même pas en couple !

- C'est vrai, je te l'accorde, mais tu la connais, elle est extrêmement jalouse et possessive. Elle veut bien faire un effort, mais Emma, il faut lui laisser du temps et y aller un pas à la fois. En plus, elle vient de t'avouer ses sentiments. Tu aurais au moins pu faire un effort !

- Mais on est même pas en couple !

- Emma, elle t'aime.

Il raccrocha. Emma soupira et usa de sa dernière option, un SMS. Elle savait que ce n'était pas super comme manière de s'excuser, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait de la peine Regina._

Elle y était allée simplement. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle alla retrouver ses amies à la table pour les avertir qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'elle allait retourner chez eux à pied. Le bar était à environ quarante minutes de marche de son appartement, mais elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de penser à tout ça. Une fois sortit, elle sentit son cellulaire vibrer.

_Attends-moi. J'arrive._

Emma retourna donc au bar, le sourire aux lèvres, sa patronne l'avait tutoyée. Bon, c'était un tutoiement subtil, mais il était là quand même. À peine fut-elle rentrée, qu'une Mercedes noire s'arrêta à l'entrée du bar. Emma sortit donc et ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour s'asseoir du côté passager.

Tout au long du trajet, allant du bar à la maison de Regina, elles étaient restées assises en silence. Une tension planant dans l'air. Elles sortirent de la voiture et Emma ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la splendide demeure de sa patronne. Elle était immense et faite de briques blanches. Elle était franchement impressionnante. Tellement qu'Emma ne pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

- La vache ! Wow !

Regina sourit.

- Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise.

Miss Mills lui fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison. En dedans, c'était tout aussi magnifique. Sa demeure était tout simplement indescriptible. Emma réalisait vraiment que sa patronne était riche, très riche. Regina avait laissé un peu de temps à Emma pour admirer sa maison. Puis, elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans son salon.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Oh, non ! Merci, ça va.

Regina lui sourit et s'assit sur le divan en face d'elle.

Emma était un peu gênée, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Emma fut légèrement surprise par la question de la brune. Elle ne savait pas trop comment répondre à la question, néanmoins, elle se disait qu'elle lui devait bien la vérité. Elle la regarda donc dans les yeux et se lança, le plus sincèrement possible.

- Hum… je ne sais pas trop, je crois que c'était dans le but de tester tes limites. Je sais, ce n'était pas brillant ni très gentil de ma part et je m'en excuse.

- En tout cas, j'espère que j'ai passé le test …

Emma la regarda, perplexe. Elle n'était pas fâchée ? August lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle était très triste à cause de ce qui était arrivée dans le bar.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a miss... Emma ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je sois en colère ? Et bien non, tu sais, August m'a dit que tu lui avais dit qu'on n'était pas un couple. Oui, August me dit tout, enfin, tout ce qui te concerne. Emma, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que nous ne sommes pas un couple. Simplement, je n'aime pas voir la femme que j'aime fricotée avec deux inconnues dans un bar et ce, sous mes yeux.

- Ouais, désolée… Mais, je ne comprends pas, August m'a dit au téléphone que tu étais triste et que tu pleurais…

- C'est vrai, j'ai pleuré. Je suis d'ailleurs encore triste.

- Alors, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je veux dire, avec ta réplique, il y avait quand même de l'humour dans celle-ci …

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai réalisé quelque chose.

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

- Quand tu as embrassé cette jeune asiatique dans le bar, je dois bien avouer que ça m'a blessée. Je me suis sentie trahie, triste, j'ai pleuré… mais ensuite, disons bien plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai réalisé que quand tu allais m'avoir embrassée, tu n'allais plus pouvoir embrassé qui que se soit d'autres…

- Parce que je vais avoir trop aimé notre baiser ? Haha, laisse moi rire. Enfin bref, je vais y aller, je voulais simplement m'excuser et maintenant que c'est chose faite, je vais appeler un taxi et je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci pour l'accueil. On se voit Lundi.

En se levant pour se rendre à la porte, Regina arrêta Emma dans son mouvement en plaçant son bras devant elle pour la bloquer. La blonde se retourna donc vers la brune pour lui faire face, mais au moment où elle allait dire quelque chose, sa patronne déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser resta chaste, simple, doux et merveilleux. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le premier baiser qu'elles avaient échangés, celui-ci était plus beau. Dans le sens où, maintenant, il y avait beaucoup plus que de l'attirance physique. Néanmoins, Regina n'étira pas l'échange trop longtemps. Après un instant, elle se recula et sourit à la blonde. Emma rougit un peu et se dépêcha de partir sans un mot. Une fois dehors, elle prit une grande respiration et appela un taxi. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle téléphona à sa colocataire. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle.

* * *

_Ne soyez pas gênées de me partager vos impressions, c'est toujours grandement apprécié. :) _


	8. Chapitre 8

**Allô ! :) **

**MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES, _FOLLOWS_ ET FAVORIS. C'est fantastique ! ^^**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. **

**N'ayez pas peur de laisser vos commentaires, ils sont tous énormément appréciés. **

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

- Allô ?

- Mary, t'es où ?

- Je suis au bar, pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais rentrer tout de suite s.v.p. Il faut vraiment que je te parle.

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr.

- Merci !

Emma raccrocha. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et prit de grandes respirations. Elle avait l'impression d'être la veille d'un examen qui comptait pour 80 % de son année. Elle ne comprenait plus ses sentiments, elle ne savait plus où elle en était et elle espérait profondément que sa «sœur» puisse l'aider. Après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, elle entendit une clé tournée dans la serrure signe que sa colocataire était enfin arrivée à destination. Emma lui laissa le temps d'aller se mettre en pyjama et de s'asseoir sur le sofa avant de parler.

- Regina m'a embrassée.

Mary-Margareth resta sous le choc un court moment et à l'instant où elle allait répondre quelque chose, Emma la coupa.

- Enfin, tsé … y'avait pas de langues ni rien, mais … je sais pas … j'ai aimé ça… enfin je crois … Bref, t'en dit quoi ?

Emma lui fit un sourire tel un enfant de cinq ans qui est toute excité.

- Bon, avant tout Emma, il faudrait que tu saches si tu as aimé ça émotionnellement, sexuellement ou les deux à la fois ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas trop, je ne me suis pas vraiment posée la question.

- Je te laisse réfléchir pendant ce temps, je vais nous faire des chocolats chauds avec de la cannelle.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Emma se mit donc à réfléchir. Elle était certaine d'avoir aimé ça, mais de quelle façon ? Ça, elle n'en savait rien. Elle était attirée par Regina, après tout qui ne l'était pas ? Elle était si sublime ! Mais l'aimait-elle ? Ou du moins, éprouvait-elle des sentiments amoureux à son égard ? Elle ne le savait pas trop. Il faut dire qu'Emma ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Oui, elle lui avait révélé la quasi totalité de ses secrets et ce en moins d'une heure, mais il reste qu'elle ne connaissait même pas sa couleur préférée ou encore son met favori. Elle connaissait donc la réponse à la question de Mary-Margareth.

Cette dernière revint s'asseoir au côté d'Emma et lui tendit sa tasse de chocolat chaud. La blonde en bu une gorgée. Puis, elle regarda sa colocataire.

- J'ai ta réponse.

- Alors ?

- Je crois que j'ai aimé ça sexuellement, mais je sens qu'éventuellement je pourrai aussi aimé cela émotionnellement.

Mary lui sourit et voyant que la blonde souhaitait ajouter autre chose, elle lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- C'est que vois-tu je ne la connais pas vraiment en fait. Oui, elle m'a dit tous ses secrets, mais je ne sais rien des trucs de base. Comme par exemple, à quel âge a-t-elle appris à faire du vélo ou encore quelle est sa destination voyage préférée ? Je crois qu'en la connaissant mieux, je serai plus en mesure de savoir ce que je ressens véritablement pour elle.

- Alors, invite la au restaurant et discutez.

- Non, je dois t'avouer que … et bien j'aimerais bien que ça soit elle qui me courtise… Et avant que tu ne dises quoique se soit de réprobateur saches que je ne vais pas la laisser miroiter durant des mois, aussitôt que je sais ce que sont mes sentiments à son égard, je lui dis. Vois-tu, j'ai envie de savoir si elle est romantique, parce que j'ai vraiment envie qu'elle le soit. Aussi, je ne veux pas me lancer dans une aventure sans être sûre de moi. Je veux le grand amour et s'il s'avère que Regina n'est pas mon grand amour, mais juste un amour passager, je vais laisser faire. Je veux tout ou rien. Je sais, je suis un peu idéaliste, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai voulu depuis que je suis toute petite. L'AMOUR. Cela semble si merveilleux. J'ai vraiment envie de le connaître. Je crois que c'est mon plus grand rêve.

Soudain, Emma réalisa ce qu'elle était entrain de dire et rougit instantanément.

- Je suis désolée, je me suis laissée emporter.

- Ça va Emma, je peux comprendre ça. J'avoue que je partage ce rêve. Néanmoins, je suis certaine qu'il s'agit de David. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu de doute. Malheureusement, celui-ci est parti…

Une larme commença à couler sur le visage de la brune. Emma lui mit une main sur le genou et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je crois que je sais comment faire pour y remédier.

-Comment ?

- J'ai d'abord un téléphone à faire.

- Emma ! Fait pas ça ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

La blonde regarda l'heure, en effet, il était plutôt tard. Passé minuit, il n'était pas très poli de téléphoner chez les gens. À moins d'une urgence, mais Emma jugea que s'en n'était pas vraiment une.

- Bon, je vais régler ça demain alors. Je vais me coucher. En plus, demain j'ai rendez-vous avec August.

- Tu es certaine que tu as encore besoin de lui parler ?

- Ouais, ta raison. Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. _Anyway_, il le dirait à Regina, alors…

- Bonne nuit Emma.

- Bonne nuit Mary.

Elles allèrent chacune dans leur chambre afin de dormir.

Le lendemain, Emma se leva très tôt, elle avait la tête tellement pleine, qu'elle était incapable de faire dodo plus longtemps. Elle alla donc dans la cuisine préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle le dégusta en lisant le journal tranquillement, Emma aimait bien profiter de la mâtiné et ce surtout quand elle était si calme. À huit heures, elle se décida à appeler sa patronne.

- Miss Swan ? Mon baiser t'a si plut que tu ne peux pas attendre à lundi pour recommencer ?

- Non, je voulais simplement te parler.

- Très bien, disons 17 heures chez moi et ne sois pas en retard s.v.p.

Emma n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la brune avait déjà raccroché.

Une fois de plus, sa colocataire se réveillait au moment où elle raccrochait.

- C'était qui ?

- Regina.

- Ah oui ? Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Disons, qu'elle m'a un peu imposé un rendez-vous.

- Et tu vas y aller ?

- Oui.

Mary lui sourit.

- Bin quoi ?

- Hein ? Mais j'ai rien dit.

- Ouais, mais ton sourire valait mille mots.

- Je suis juste heureuse que tu dises oui sans te justifier. J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher entre vous. Surtout que si vous êtes un couple, Regina sera peut-être plus agréable au boulot.

Emma rit, suivi de Mary-Margareth.

- On se tape un film ?

- D'accord. Tu veux écouter quoi ?

- Un beau film d'amour triste.

- Haha, moulin rouge ?

- Ouais.

Elles installèrent le film et l'écoutèrent.

Il restait environ 45 minutes au film, quand on sonna à la porte. Emma se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de voir un homme venant livrer une boîte. Il avait simplement besoin d'une signature. Une fois qu'il fut reparti, Emma se rua et alla ouvrir le paquet, mais sa colocataire s'interposa.

- Tu ne vas pas lire la lettre avant Emma ?

La blonde n'avait même pas remarqué l'enveloppe. Elle la prit donc et l'ouvrit.

_Chère Emma, je souhaiterais que tu portes cette robe pour ce soir. _

_Une voiture viendra te prendre à 17 heures. _

_J'espère qu'elle te fera. _

_J'ai hâte de te voir dedans, je parie que tu seras très sexy. _

_Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te l'enlèverai que si tu me donnes la permission. )_

_Je t'aime. _

_Regina xxx _

- Et si ce n'est pas romantique ça Emma, je me demande ce que c'est.

Emma se retourna, sa colocataire avait lu la lettre aussi. La blonde ne fit que lui sourire en guise de réponse. Elle ouvrit la boîte contenant la robe et resta stupéfaite. Elle était rouge et malgré sa simplicité, elle était magnifique. Emma l'essaya immédiatement. Elle lui arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou et elle lui faisait un très beau décolleté. Emma sourit en réalisant cela, Regina allait être contente.

- Bon, maintenant, il te manque juste des petites boucles d'oreille, un peu de maquillage, un lavage de cheveux et un fer à friser.

Mary-Margareth avait dit cela si vite qu'Emma eu du mal à la comprendre.

- Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends, on va commencer tout de suite pour que tu sois parfaite.

Emma lui sourit.

- Merci Mary.

La brune lui sourit et lui fit signe de se dépêcher d'aller prendre sa douche.

Une fois sortie, Mary-Margareth sécha les cheveux d'Emma ce qui lui prit une bonne heure étant donné la longueur et l'épaisseur de ceux-ci. Ensuite, elles dînèrent et la colocataire de la blonde entreprit de lui friser les cheveux. Une fois faite, elle la maquilla et alla chercher dans ses affaires de jolies petites boucles d'oreille argent. Emma les mit, enfila sa robe et regarda l'heure, il lui restait 45 minutes.

- Hey ! On fini tu le film? Ça m'éviterait de stresser, je penserais à d'autres choses.

- D'accord, mais il ne faut pas que tu pleures sinon ton maquillage va couler.

- Ah, c'est vrai. Oublie ça alors, il m'est impossible de ne pas pleurer en écoutant ce film.

- Tu veux qu'on discute à la place ?

**_DING DONG _**

Mary alla ouvrir.

- August ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et entra immédiatement. Il se dirigea vers Emma. Il fut d'abord sous le choc en la voyant si belle, puis, il reprit contenance et parla.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue aujourd'hui ? On était sensé dîner ensemble ? Là, James est fâché parce que je ne suis pas allé dîner avec lui. Étant donné que je lui ai dit qu'on mangeait ensemble. Mais tu n'es même pas venue, bordel ! Là, il a vraiment peur que je le trompe. Donc, je pense que ça va ruiner ta jolie soirée puisque le cher James, quand ça ne va pas, il va chez sa chère Regina.

- Bon, je vais régler ça et désolée.

Elle partie dans sa chambre et appela Regina.

- Regina.

- Salut, c'est Emma, hum …

- Oui, Emma ?

Elle prit une grande respiration et se lança.

- Est-ce que James est chez toi ?

- Oui.

- Alors… est-ce qu'on mange toujours ensemble à 17 heures ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout va dépendre de James.

- Alors, comment je vais savoir si …

- Tu vas le savoir s'il n'y a pas de voiture qui vient te chercher.

- D'accord.

Emma raccrocha. Elle se précipita dans le salon où étaient August et Mary.

-Merci Mary pour tout, mais là, il faut vraiment qu'on n'y aille.

La blonde agrippa le bras d'August et l'amena à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

- As-tu ta voiture ?

- Ouais, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas la prendre, on va chez Regina. On va expliquer à James la situation et comme ça, je vais avoir mon rendez-vous.

August ne répliqua rien, il ne fit que se contenter de prendre sa voiture et de partir en direction de la maison de Regina. Une fois arrivés, Emma se dépêcha de débarquer et d'aller cogner à la porte de la maison. Après trois coups, Regina vint lui ouvrir.

- Emma ?

Elle semblait surprise, il faut croire qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la blonde débarque chez elle.

- Il faut que je parle à James.

Regina la laissa entrer et au moment où August allait entrer aussi, la brune l'en empêcha.

- Ah, s.v.p. Regina, laisse-moi lui parler.

- Il ne veut pas te voir August.

- Ah … est-ce que je peux au moins attendre dehors, le temps qu'Emma le calme.

- Bien sûr.

Elle referma la porte et August s'assit par terre.

Regina se dirigea vers Emma qui attendait que la brune lui indique le chemin jusqu'à James.

La patronne s'approcha de l'oreille d'Emma et lui chuchota :

- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. Je savais qu'elle t'irait bien.

Puis, elle lui prit la main et l'amena jusqu'au salon.

James était assit sur le canapé, il pleurait.

- Bonjour James.

- Oh ! Emma ! (Il se redressa et essuya ses larmes) Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci. Mais je suis là pour toi. August ne t'a pas trompé, il était sensé dîner avec moi. Seulement, je lui ai posé un lapin, parce que je n'avais plus besoin de lui parler. J'avais déjà trouvé mes réponses et n'étant pas très gentille, je ne l'ai pas averti.

Emma se tourna vers la brune pour la regarder et remarqua que celle-ci était fixée sur son décolleté. Elle sourit et se retourna vers l'homme.

- Est-ce que tu me promets que ce que tu dis est vrai et qu'August ne voit personne d'autres ?

- Oui, je te le promets. Il a dîné seul à cause de moi, sinon il serait allé avec toi, parce qu'il t'aime.

James lui sourit.

- Merci, Emma.

- James, August est à l'extérieur si jamais tu souhaites le voir.

- Merci, Gina. Maintenant, je vous laisse. Passez un bon rendez-vous.

Il fit un clin d'œil à la brune et quitta la maison. Emma se tourna vers Regina.

- J'ai cru remarquer que mon décolleté attirait ton regard …

- Ah, ne m'en veut pas, il est si parfait.

La brune lui sourit et regarda l'heure.

- Bon, je vais me préparer, attends-moi dans le salon et on y va.

- D'accord.

Regina monta les marches tandis qu'Emma s'assit sur le canapé.

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, la brune redescendait. Elle était magnifique. Sa robe était noire et de la même longueur que celle de la blonde. Elle était assez serrée de sorte que les courbes de la brune étaient facilement percevables. Son décolleté était splendide et la robe était d'une jolie simplicité. Emma, en attendant des pas, se leva et vit Regina descendre.

- Wow ! Tu es splendide.

- Merci.

La brune lui sourit et Emma lui sourit en retour.

- On y va ? Le chauffeur nous attend à l'extérieur.

Emma prit la main de la brune et elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour entrer dans une magnifique voiture noire.

Elles s'assirent une à côté de l'autre et Regina posa sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde, ce qui fit sursauté Emma.

- Oh ! Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire le saut. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de mettre ma main sur ta cuisse ?

Emma lui sourit et prit la main de la brune pour la déposer sur sa cuisse.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Elles débarquèrent dans un restaurant super chic.

- Bonjour mesdames, qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, j'ai réservé une table pour deux personnes.

- Votre nom ?

- Regina Mills.

Il fit une légère recherche dans son ordinateur et prit deux menus. Il les pria de le suivre dans le restaurant et les amenèrent à une table privée.

- Merci.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et quitta.

Elles s'assirent et commencèrent à regarder le menu. Une fois leur commande faite, la conversation débuta.

- Alors Emma, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

- Et bien, premièrement, j'aimerais que tu fasses revenir David.

- Ne me dit pas que tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui ?

Elle semblait assez outrée.

- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. Simplement, Mary aimerait beaucoup qu'il revienne.

Regina rougit, réalisant que sa réaction avait été quelque peu exagérée.

- Oh, oui bien entendu. Je ferai mon possible dès demain. Et hum … désolée pour ma réaction. J'ai encore du mal à contrôler ma jalousie.

- Ça va, tu es toute pardonnée.

Le serveur vint leur porter leur assiette et elles commencèrent à manger.

- Et pour la jalousie et la possessivité, je trouve que tu t'es nettement améliorée. Ta réaction par rapport à moi qui embrasse une autre fille dans un bar était très bonne.

- Merci. Mais je t'avertis tout de suite, si tu refais ça, ne serais-ce qu'une fois, tu le regretteras amèrement et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on cesse de parler de cet… épisode.

- Oui, comme tu veux. Alors, j'aimerais te connaître mieux.

- Oh, mais tu me connais déjà, tu ne te rappelles pas notre fameux tour de voiture où je t'ai révélé tous mes secrets ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Seulement, connaître tes secrets ne faits pas en sorte que je te connais. J'aimerais savoir plein de petits trucs sur toi.

- Bon, très bien. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Quel est ta couleur préférée ?

- Le rouge.

- Ton met favori ?

- La lasagne.

- Ton animal préféré ?

- Le cheval.

- À quel âge as-tu appris à faire du vélo ?

- Cinq ans.

Emma allait poser une autre question quand Regina l'en empêcha en prenant la parole avant elle.

- Et si on changeait les règles ?

- Et quel serait ce changement ?

- Je réponds encore à cinq de tes questions et ensuite tu réponds à l'une des miennes.

- D'accord. Ton film favori ?

- Les films de Walt Disney.

- Dominée ou dominante ?

Regina rit.

- Tu me poses vraiment cette question ? Il me semble pourtant que c'est évident. Je suis dominante. (Elle s'approcha du visage d'Emma et chuchota) Et toujours au-dessus.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis se recula. La blonde déglutit et reprit le cours de ses questions.

- Quel est le nom de tes parents ?

- Cora et Henry Mills.

- Tu as donné le nom de ton père à ton fils ?

- En effet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que malgré tout, mon père est un être merveilleux. Bon, maintenant à mon tour de te poser ma question.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ça ne fait que trois que je pose !

- Oui, mais ensuite tu as demandé si j'avais donné le nom de mon père à mon fils et tu as demandé pourquoi.

Emma soupira.

- Bin la…

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu connaissais les règles. Alors, comment as-tu trouvé le baiser que l'on a échangé hier ?

Emma fut prise au dépourvue par cette question.

- Hum… disons que ce n'était pas désagréable.

Regina lui sourit et déposa sa main sur celle de la blonde.

- Alors, tu veux recommencer ?


	9. Chapitre 9

**Allô ! :)**

**Je suis terriblement désolée pour le retard, seulement, c'est le temps des fêtes et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que votre Noël fut fabuleux et je vous souhaite une bonne ****année! ^^**

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**PS: Il se peut que les fautes soient plus présentes qu'à l'habitude étant donné que je n'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de les corriger. :P **

**PS # 2 : La suite de mon autre_ fic_ ne devrait pas trop tarder. ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_Regina lui sourit et déposa sa main sur celle de la blonde. _

_- Alors, tu veux recommencer ? _

Emma eu un léger sursaut en entendant la question de la brune et elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Regina, de son côté, approchait dangereusement son visage de celui de la blonde et au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Emma se recula.

- Monsieur, l'addition s.v.p.

Regina, prise au dépourvu, se recula presque qu'instantanément. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule.

S- Je vous fais deux factures ou une seule ?

R- Une seule je vous prie.

Une fois le serveur reparti. Regina regarda Emma dans les yeux.

- Tu aurais pu simplement dire non, tu sais ? Au lieu, de me laisser croire que nos lèvres allaient se toucher.

- Je suis désolée. Au départ, j'en avais envie, puis j'ai prit peur parce que … et bien, c'est ça, j'ai prit peur et j'en suis désolée.

- Et pourquoi as-tu pris peur ?

- Ah, tiens le serveur revient.

Regina soupira, puis elle prit la facture, paya le serveur et elle lui laissa un généreux pourboire. Ensuite, elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture avec chauffeur que la brune avait réservée. Une fois à l'intérieur, à peine furent-elles assises qu'Emma se jeta sur Regina et l'embrassa. La patronne répondit rapidement au baiser et plaça ses mains dans le cou de la blonde. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent qu'au moment où leur souffle manqua et que le chauffeur leur dit qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination. Alors, elles débarquèrent chez Regina et une fois à l'intérieur, elles enlevèrent leurs manteaux et au moment où Emma allait de nouveau embrassée sa boss, la brune la stoppa en posant sa main sur la bouche de la blonde.

- Il faut que j'aille payer la gardienne d'Henry.

- Oh ! Désolée.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre au salon, cela ne sera pas très long.

Emma lui sourit et s'exécuta.

Après quelques minutes, la brune arriva dans le salon, la gardienne était partie et Henry dormait profondément.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non, merci.

Alors, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Emma brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

- Alors… On fait quoi maintenant ?

La brune regarda la blonde et s'approcha tranquillement de celle-ci. Une fois leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la brune prit la parole.

- Je t'aime tellement.

Emma rougit et combla l'espace entre elles en scellant ses lèvres à celles de la brune. Le baiser s'approfondissait et la blonde ne cherchait pas à s'en extirper, Regina prit donc la décision de coucher Emma sur le canapé. Puis, elle se mit à califourchon sur celle-ci et l'observa, attendant de voir si cela lui convenait. Celle-ci lui fit signe que tout était ok et Regina reprit possession des lèvres de la femme de son cœur.

Emma ne savait pas trop où mettre ses mains, elle n'avait jamais été dans cette position auparavant. Regina dû remarquer le malaise de la jeune femme, car elle lui prit les mains et les déposa dans son dos. La brune, de son côté, avait ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde, puis elle commença à les laisser se balader sur le corps d'Emma, en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher les seins de la jeune femme.

Après un temps, Regina commençait à avoir chaud et sentir son entrejambe quelque peu humide, alors, sur un coup de tête, elle enleva sa robe. Se retrouvant donc en sous-vêtement sur la blonde. Au moment où elle allait retrouver les lèvres d'Emma, celle-ci la repoussa et se leva. Elle prit son manteau et quitta la maison sans un mot. Elle avait réellement l'air en colère et peut-être triste aussi.

La brune soupira. Elle venait de réaliser quelle monumentale erreur elle venait de faire. Elle ne la suivit pas jusqu'à l'extérieur pour présenter ses excuses, elle se dit que la blonde avait sûrement besoin d'être seule un moment. C'est donc une larme à l'œil et la tête remplie de remords, que la brune se coucha. Elle se dit que demain, elle réparerait son erreur, elle avait déjà une idée de comment le faire.

Tandis qu'Emma, une fois arrivée chez elle, se jeta sur son lit et pleura. Elle n'était pas vraiment triste, mais c'était toutes les émotions qu'elle vivait qui faisaient en sorte que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se calmer était de pleurer. Elle finit par s'endormir une heure après.

Le lendemain, Emma se fit réveillé par sa colocataire. C'était lundi, il fallait qu'elle rentre travailler. Cependant, elle n'en avait aucune envie, être dans la même pièce que sa patronne allait être pénible, même quasi insupportable. Néanmoins, elle se leva et prit son petit déjeuner. Elle s'habilla selon les règles et au moment où elle allait sortir avec Mary-Margareth, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas de moyen de transport. Elle avait utilisé le scooter de son amie toute la semaine, mais là, Mary en avait besoin.

- Tu veux tu embarquer avec moi ?

- Oh, non, je ne veux pas déranger. En plus, tu as ton sac, je doute qu'on va rentrer deux personnes et deux sacs sur ton scooter.

- Alors, comment tu vas faire ?

- Je n'ai qu'à y aller à pied. Miss Mills va être bien heureuse de me chicaner pour mon retard et je suis persuadée qu'elle ne me virera pas, alors… Je n'aurais qu'à endurer son léger haussement de ton.

Mary rit un peu.

Elles sortirent dehors.

- EMMA !

La blonde sauta dans les airs tellement elle avait fait le saut. Elle se retourna en direction de la voix et vit Regina adossée à un scooter neuf. Elle s'approcha donc de celle-ci.

- Alors, est-ce qu'il te plait ?

- Quoi ?

- Le scooter, est-ce qu'il te plait ?

- Évidemment qu'il me plait !

- Tant mieux, parce qu'il est à toi.

Emma sauta dans les bras de la brune.

- Merci, merci, merci !

- Comme cela, tu n'auras aucune raison d'arriver en retard.

Elle ria légèrement, mais voyant que la blonde ne souriait même pas à sa «blague» elle poursuivit.

- Je suis désolée, terriblement désolée pour hier. Je n'ai pas réfléchis. Je …

- Hé ! On ne pourrait pas parler de ça plus tard s'il vous plaît. Parce que là, je vais être en retard.

Elle sourit à la brune et celle-ci lui sourit en retour. Regina se dirigea vers sa voiture tandis qu'Emma embarqua sur son nouvel engin et partit. Il était fabuleux ! Sa patronne avait réellement du goût puisqu'il était très joli. Néanmoins, il dû lui coûter une petite fortune et Emma, après réflexion, se sentait un peu mal de l'avoir accepté. Après tout, techniquement, Regina n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était elle qui n'était pas tout à fait normale dans l'histoire.

Une fois Regina installée à son bureau, elle entendit patiemment la blonde. Elle avait hâte d'avoir la discussion. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation où elle se sentait coupable et elle ne savait toujours pas si Emma lui avait pardonné. Enfin, elle entendit des pas dans le bureau à côté. Elle fit mine de travailler quand la blonde toqua à la porte.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle entra et déposa les clés du scooter sur le bureau de la brune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il ne fonctionne pas bien ?

- Non ! Non, il va très bien. Seulement, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que ça vaut une petite fortune ce bel engin.

- Oh ! Emma, ne te soucie pas de mes finances. Je suis capable d'en prendre soin moi-même. De plus, ce n'est pas un scooter qui va me ruiner, crois moi. Alors, garde le, j'insiste. Si tu ne le prends pas, je ne serai pas contente.

Emma sourit et reprit les clés.

Elle allait repartir quand Regina parla.

- Oh, Emma, tu as oublié quelque chose.

La blonde se retourna.

- Quoi donc ? Un baiser ?

La brune rit un peu.

- Non, quoique j'aimerais bien. (Elle sourit) Seulement, on a toujours pas discuter de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Emma soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant. Néanmoins, elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau de sa patronne. Elle devait en parler. C'était nécessaire. Alors, pourquoi pas maintenant ? De toute manière, ça ne lui aurait pas plus tenté et ce peu importe quand.

- Bon, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, je suis terriblement désolée. Je n'ai pas réfléchis. C'était un coup de tête. J'avais chaud et j'ai enlevé ma robe, mais sans penser à ce que toi tu ressentirais en voyant que je commençais à me déshabiller. Ce n'est pas que je n'y ai jamais pensé durant notre échange. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pensé qu'à toi durant ce trop court moment : j'essayais de ne pas aller trop vite, je voulais avoir ton approbation à chaque fois et j'ai fait très attention à ne pas mettre ma main sur ta poitrine. Seulement, durant un petit instant de rien du tout, je n'y ai pas pensé, j'ai pensé à moi et ma température corporelle et je suis vraiment désolée si ça t'a blessé ou mise en colère ou encore rendu triste.

Emma voyait que la brune était sincère.

- Je sais, j'ai remarqué que tu faisais attention à moi et je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que j'aie paniqué. J'avais peur que tu veules aller plus loin et moi, je ne suis pas encore prête. Alors, quand j'ai vu que tu enlevais ta robe, tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit, c'est : Oh mon dieu ! Elle veut coucher avec moi, là, maintenant ! Alors, j'ai eu peur et ma seule réaction fut de me sauver. Je suis désolée. Seulement, pour ma part, c'était difficile de deviner que tu te déshabillais parce que tu avais chaud…

Regina rit de bon cœur, suivi d'Emma.

- Tu as raison, j'aurais dû te prévenir, ça n'arrivera plus. Alors, c'est réglé ? Il n'y a plus de problème entre nous ?

- Non, aucun.

Emma lui sourit et Regina lui sourit en retour.

- Bon, maintenant va travailler ! Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que je fais du favoritisme.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement.

Emma soupa en compagnie de sa colocataire, elles mangeaient de la pizza.

- Alors, j'ai reçu un téléphone aujourd'hui…

- Ah oui ? De la part de qui ?

- De David…

-Ah oui ? Et que voulait-il ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il revenait vivre ici, il travaille de nouveau pour Regina. Alors, il m'a invité au restaurant demain.

- Oh ! Mais c'est fantastique Mary !

- Oui, j'étais très heureuse, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, j'en ai même pleuré de joie ! Je voulais te remercier Emma.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout ça est grâce à toi.

- Ah, voyons, ne dit pas de bêtise.

- Emma, je sais très bien que tu as parlé à Regina et étant donné qu'elle est folle amoureuse de toi, elle ta écouté. Tu lui diras merci de ma part. Je savais que ça l'aurait ses bons côtés toi qui sors avec la patronne.

- Wo! Je ne sors pas avec elle !

- Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Emma sourit et rougit. Mary-Margareth avait vu juste.

Elles passèrent la soirée à penser à ce que pourrait porter Mary pour son rendez-vous galant du lendemain.

Une fois dans son lit, Emma en profita pour envoyer un SMS à la brune avant de s'endormir.

_-Merci d'avoir appelé David. Mary est aux anges et elle te remercie grandement ! _

_- Ce n'est rien. _

_- Ah et est-ce que le couple Jagust va mieux ? _

_- Le couple Jagust ? _

_- August et James. Je leur ai créé un beau nom de couple. _

_- Oh oui, il est magnifique. Mais oui, ça va mieux, beaucoup mieux même. Ils sont partis en voyage ensemble cette semaine. _

_- Oh et bien c'est chouette ça. J'ai toujours rêvé de voyager. _

_- Je t'emmènerai où tu veux une fois que nous serons un couple. Tu pourras même nous trouver un superbe nom. _

_- Je te trouve pas mal sûr de toi. _

_- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne flanches et que tu m'avoues tes sentiments. _

_- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? _

_- Tu n'aurais pas laissé n'importe qui faire ce que je t'ai fait hier. Tu n'aurais pas pardonné ma gaffe aussi rapidement, tu ne m'aurais pas envoyé des SMS avant de t'endormir et le plus important, c'est que j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire. ;) _

_- Demain, Mary va au resto avec David, tu pourrais venir manger à l'appartement ? _

_- Je voudrais bien, mais j'ai Henry et je ne veux pas trop le faire garder. Tu ne pourrais pas plutôt venir souper à la maison ? Tu pourrais faire plus ample connaissance avec mon fils. _

_- C'est d'accord. Bonne nuit. _

_- Bonne nuit Emma. Xxx _

Emma déposa son cellulaire sur sa table de chevet et ferma la lumière. Elle se coucha et sa dernière pensée fut pour la brune. Mary et Regina avaient raison, elle commençait sérieusement à avoir des sentiments pour sa patronne.

Cette nuit là, elle fit un drôle de rêve dans lequel Regina était une reine et quand son réveil sonna, elle avait trouvé le parfait nom de couple pour elle et Regina. Pour ne pas l'oublier, elle l'envoya en SMS à la brune, espérant que celle-ci comprenne.

_- SwanQueen. _

_- J'aime. xxx __  
_

Emma sourit quand elle lu le message de Regina, elle avait compris. Ce soir, elle lui avouerait ses sentiments.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Allô :) **

**Merci encore une fois pour vos commentaires et vos follows. :) **

**Je suis désolée, j'aurais voulu poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai passé un peu trop de temps sur Tumblr... :S **

**Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Emma était en route pour le travail et elle était vraiment très nerveuse. Depuis son réveil elle ne faisait que penser à la bonne façon d'avouer ses sentiments à la brune. Elle ne voulait pas être trop ni pas assez, elle voulait être parfaite. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Elle savait que Regina se doutait de ses sentiments et, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, ça la stressait davantage. Une fois arrivée dans l'établissement, elle prit l'ascenseur et monta au dernier étage. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et pria pour ne pas trop voir Regina aujourd'hui.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, c'était la patronne.

- Bonjour miss Swan.

- Bonjour miss Mills.

La brune se dirigea droit sur Emma. Elle s'arrêta en face du bureau de la blonde et se pencha légèrement en avant. Emma avait donc une très belle vue sur le décolleté de sa patronne. Elle se força tout de même à ne pas trop regarder.

- Alors, Emma, tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Emma déglutit. Elle n'était pas prête à le lui dire maintenant.

- Non, je n'ai rien à dire miss Mills.

Regina lui sourit de manière enjôleuse.

- C'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à te croire…

- C'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec vous comme ça en avant de mon bureau.

- Oh, c'est peut-être parce que tu essais beaucoup trop de ne pas regarder mes seins…

- Peut-être…

- Alors, il faudrait peut-être que je te donne la permission de le faire …

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle commençait à avoir chaud.

La brune s'approcha du visage d'Emma et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Tu sais, tu es la seule personne que j'autorise à regarder mes seins, alors profites-en.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit dans son bureau.

Emma respira enfin. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir manquer d'air.

Elle allait commencer à travailler quand elle reçu un SMS.

_Tu sais, tu peux m'écrire ce que tu as à me dire via SMS si tu te sens plus à l'aise ainsi. _

_Je ne t'en voudrai pas. ;) _

_Xxx _

Emma soupira et tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de contourner le sujet.

_-Je suis désolée, mais ma patronne ne m'autorise pas à envoyer des SMS durant mes heures de travail. _

_- Pourtant, tu viens de m'en envoyer un… _

_Et je ne crois pas que ta patronne t'en veules vraiment si tu lui envoies des SMS. Seulement, elle ne veut pas que tu en envoies à d'autres personnes qu'elle-même. _

_- Je tâcherai de ne pas en envoyer à d'autres dans ce cas. _

_- C'est une sage décision. _

Voyant qu'Emma ne répondait plus, la brune décida d'envoyer un autre SMS.

_- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? _

Emma ne répondit pas au SMS. Alors, Regina le renvoya, elle envoya jusqu'à cinq fois le même message à la blonde étant donné que celle-ci ne répondait pas.

L'heure du dîner passa et Emma n'avait toujours pas répondu aux SMS de Regina. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs même pas mangé ensemble. La blonde était allée retrouver Ruby, Ashley et Mary-Margareth. Il faut dire que la blonde faisait tout pour éviter la brune. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer ses sentiments au travail. Elle ne trouvait pas ça assez romantique.

Environ une heure après le dîner, Regina envoya encore le même SMS à la blonde et voyant qu'après trente minutes, celle-ci n'avait toujours pas daigné répondre, elle sortit de son bureau en furie. Elle était en colère. Elle se dirigea droit vers le bureau d'Emma.

- Miss Swan !

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes messages ?

- Désolée.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'excuser, mais pourquoi !

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas révéler sa surprise.

- Ah, ok, je comprends. En fait, tu ne m'aimes plus, tu as réalisé en fait que tu n'avais plus de sentiments pour moi ? Tu sais, ce n'est vraiment pas correct de faire ça. Tu mériterais que je te mettre à la porte ! Moi qui t'achètes un scooter, qui te paye à souper et qui fait tout pour toi jusqu'à appeler un homme pour ta colocataire que je n'aime pas ! Sérieusement…

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes. Regina répondit sans attendre au baiser de la blonde. Leur échange durant jusqu'à temps qu'elles n'aient plus de souffle.

À ce moment là, Emma regarda la brune dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Regina Mills. Je ne voulais pas te le dire au boulot parce que je ne trouvais pas ça assez romantique, mais je vois bien que tu commençais à beaucoup trop paniquer, alors au lieu de te le dire ce soir, je te le dis maintenant : Je t'aime.

Regina rougit, puis sourit. Emma n'avait jamais vu de plus beau sourire de sa vie.

Elles ne purent pas continuer leur journée de travail, elles étaient trop sur leur petit nuage. Alors, Regina décida de donner le reste de la journée off pour toutes ses employées. Mary-Margareth fit un grand sourire à Emma, elle se doutait bien que c'était de la faute de la blonde si elles avaient congé.

Alors, une fois tout le monde partit, Regina et Emma partirent en direction de la maison de la brune. Une fois entrée, Regina, sachant très bien que son fils était à l'école et non à la maison, décida d'embrasser sa compagne passionnément, mais elle se fit bien vite stopper par celle-ci.

- Henry n'est pas là ?

- Non, il n'est pas là.

Elle approcha son visage de celui de la blonde, mais une fois de plus, leurs lèvres ne se touchèrent pas.

- Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain.

Regina indiqua l'endroit où elle se trouvait à Emma et celle-ci y alla.

Voyant que cela faisait plus de dix minutes que la blonde n'était pas revenue, la brune décida d'aller voir.

_**Toc Toc Toc**_

- Emma ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui … oui, ça va.

Regina voyait bien que ça n'allait pas, elle pouvait l'entendre renifler et pleurer.

- Emma, je ne veux pas être rude, mais je sais que ça ne va pas. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je n'ai rien, je t'assure.

- Emma, je ne suis peut-être pas experte en relation, mais je suis certaine que l'une des règles pour qu'un couple fonctionne bien c'est de ne pas mentir à l'autre … Alors, s'il-vous-plait, dis-moi la vérité.

- Tu n'as qu'à entrer.

Regina ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle vit la blonde assise à côté de la toilette avec une dizaine de mouchoirs utilisés à côté d'elle. Elle avait le visage triste et elle pleurait. La brune s'assit donc à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elles se collèrent comme ça un moment. Puis, Emma sécha ses larmes et prit une grande respiration.

- Je suis désolée. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais fait… hum… Bref, je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Regina lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- Je sais Emma. Je sais que tu n'as jamais fait l'amour.

La blonde rougit un peu.

- Et puis, ça m'angoisse.

- C'est tout-à-fait normal Emma.

- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui me bloque.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes pour de vrai ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas la question. J'ai toujours dit que j'allais donner ma virginité à l'amour de ma vie. Alors, si je songe à te l'offrir ça veut dire que je t'aime vraiment, mais vraiment beaucoup. Genre que je me marierais avec toi demain matin.

Regina rit un peu. Elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse.

- Alors, quel est le problème ? Tu doutes de mes sentiments ? Parce que si c'est cela, je peux te dire que je t'aime plus que je n'aie jamais aimé. En fait, tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimée et tu es la seule que j'aimerai toute ma vie. Je veux aussi me marier avec toi. Je veux te faire l'amour et je veux t'embrassez constamment. J'ai même fermé mon entreprise pour nous. Ce que je n'aurais jamais songé faire avant de te connaître. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur de devenir folle. Alors, s'il-vous-plait ne doute jamais de mes sentiments. Jamais.

Emma lui sourit et lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Merci.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je pense que je suis correct. Ça va aller. Je suis prête.

Regina lui sourit. Se leva, prit la main de la blonde et l'amena à l'extérieur de la salle de bain. Elle l'a traîna jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, Regina s'avança vers la blonde, la prit par la taille et commença à l'embrasser. La blonde déposa ses mains dans le cou de sa compagne. Puis, plus le baiser s'approfondissait plus ses mains devenait baladeuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle empoigne carrément le derrière de la brune. Sous se toucher, Regina gémit légèrement.

- Hum, Emma, je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre …

- Oh, désolée, je suis désolée si ça t'a dérangé, je te promets que je ne le ferai plus.

Elle avait parlé si vite que la brune fut à la limite de ne pas comprendre.

- Hey, ça va. Tu sais, le son que j'ai fait quand tu m'as touché, c'est signe que j'ai aimé ça. Alors, ne t'en fait pas avec ça, ok ?

La blonde hocha la tête et rit nerveusement. Elle se trouvait un peu niaiseuse d'avoir réagi ainsi. Puis, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ainsi que leurs langues. Regina commençait aussi à avoir les mains baladeuses, mais elle faisait aussi très attention. Elle avait toujours peur de la réaction de la blonde face à ses touchers. Elle avait peur qu'Emma n'aime pas ça. Alors, elle y allait tranquillement. Elle descendit ses mains lentement jusqu'au fessier de sa compagne. Puis, elle les empoigna légèrement. Emma laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Puis, sourit à la brune pour lui faire comprendre que tout était ok. Puis, Emma promena ses mains sur la brune et commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Elle avait commencé par le bas pour finir avec le meilleur : ses seins. Une fois la chemise déboutonnée, la brune l'enleva. Emma était fixée sur les seins de sa compagne. Ceux-ci étaient si magnifiques dans son soutien-gorge noir. Emma déglutit péniblement, elle avait de la difficulté à penser clairement. Regina sourit en voyant le regard plein de désir que la blonde portait sur elle. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Tu peux les toucher si tu veux. Tu peux même les caresser ou les embrasser. Ils sont tout à toi et rien que pour toi.

Puis, elle se recula légèrement, attendant de voir la réaction d'Emma. Celle-ci approcha une main tremblante qui se posa sur le sein gauche de la brune. Puis, elle déposa un baiser sur celui-ci. La brune dégrafa son soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber par terre. Emma n'en revenait pas. Ses seins étaient littéralement parfaits.

- Wow !

Regina rougit un peu.

- Merci.

Puis, Emma commença à caresser les seins de la brune qui gémissait le plus faiblement possible sous les touchers de la blonde. Celle-ci approcha ses lèvres et déposa un tendre baiser sur chacun des seins de la brune. Puis, elle se releva et embrassa passionnément sa patronne. Le baiser s'approfondissait et Regina allait enlever le chandail de la blonde quand celle-ci l'en empêcha.

- Non, je t'en pris, s.v.p. Non.

Puis, elle se mit à pleurer et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. La brune remit donc sa chemise à la hâte et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa compagne. Un silence planait, le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était Emma qui tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de retenir ses sanglots. Regina la laissait faire, elle attendait patiemment que celle-ci veule bien parler. Après une dizaine de minutes, la blonde prit la parole.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que se soit. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser.

- Non, non, vraiment pas. Tu as été parfaite. C'est moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Emma et ne t'avise pas de me mentir.

La blonde prit une profonde inspiration, la retint, puis expira. Elle fit ceci trois fois. Puis, elle regarda Regina dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- Tu es trop parfaite.

Regina pouffa de rire et ce, malgré elle.

- Oh, je suis désolée. Seulement, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, mais c'est gentil de dire cela, bien que ce ne soit pas vrai.

Emma lui sourit tant bien que mal.

- Laisse-moi finir s'il-te-plait.

La brune hocha la tête et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- C'est que tu es si parfaite et sexy et attirante et fantastique et sûre de toi… Tandis que moi, je … je ne suis pas toutes ses choses. (Elle respira profondément) J'ai honte de te montrer mon corps. J'ai peur que tu ne le désir pas, que tu ne me trouves pas attirante... J'ai peur que tu ne me trouves pas sexy. Après tout, je suis loin d'avoir des seins aussi parfaits que les tiens. Je suis dans le bas de l'échelle et toi tu es le top. Je ne peux pas… je …

Regina se leva, prit la main de la blonde et la força à se lever à son tour. Une fois face à face, la brune prit la parole.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire que tu as peur que je ne te trouve pas attirante ou sexy, parce que c'est complètement faux. La preuve.

Elle prit la main de la blonde et la mit dans sa petite culotte pour que sa compagne sente à qu'elle point elle était humide.

- Regina, tu es toute …

- Mouillée ? Je sais et c'est à cause de toi et de notre échange de tout à l'heure. Alors, encore des doutes ? Parce que j'aimerais vraiment qu'on continue où on était rendu…


End file.
